Changes
by brokenfromthepast
Summary: Wanda has been getting sick for the past couple of weeks. What is happening to her? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up feeling like I was going to vomit for the seven hundredth time this week. I tried to get out of the bed quietly so as not to disturb Ian. He already knew that I've gone out to throw up, and he was starting to get really worried. Once I did, I quickly ran to the door and swung it open and ran to the wash room area. I didn't want Ian to wake up seeing the door opened, but the vomit was coming up to fast to stop. It was almost ready to escape me when I reached the wash room. I gagged it up uncontrollably and waited until my stomach would settle.

Once it did, I walked back to my room to where my love would be lying there (hopefully asleep) waiting for me. It wouldn't take too long for him to wake up since it was almost dawn.

I got to the room just as the sun was coming up. I closed the door (thankful that no one was up yet), and I got changed. I didn't think that Ian would want to taste the puke that might still be lingering in my mouth. I needed to go to the washroom again, so I wrote him a note.

I've gone to the wash room. Don't worry; I'll see you soon my love.

Love forever,

Your Wanderer

I put the note on the pillow next to him for what felt like the thousandth time this week. I was happy that he was still asleep. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. I didn't want to wake him up, so I left quietly.

Once I was down at the washroom, I got ready for the day. It was quite easy because all I had to do was brush my teeth and brush my hair. I didn't think that anyone would be up so early, so I just hurried up and went back to my room.

I wasn't surprised to see that Ian hadn't woken up yet, but he would have to soon. Jeb woke everyone up especially when it was time to plant (which it was). I put my stuff down quietly, and I decided to walk to the kitchen. I would help them make breakfast like I usually do (especially lately).

"Hello Trudy," I said once I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Wanda," Trudy stated as she looked up from what she was making.

"What are we eating today," I questioned as she was making something.

"Cave rations," Trudy grimaced.

"Well at least it's food," I said as I walked up to her instantly regretting it. I felt my stomach turn sour on me just by the smell of it. I started running quickly. Food must not be a good choice for me today.

"Wanda," Trudy yelled after me, but I was already turning the corner, and I almost ran into the one person I didn't want to see when I was vomiting.

Ian walked down the hall casually until I ran past him. "Wanda," he yelled as I ran to the wash room at full speed, hoping that I would make it.

I was lucky enough to make it. I felt someone hold my hair when I was kneeling on the floor to get rid of some more of what was in my stomach.

Once I was done, I got up to regret running into Ian. "Are you okay, Wanda? I thought that the vomiting had stopped. You told me that it did, and I don't think that you were telling the truth. Tell me the truth now, Wanda!"

I was grateful when I heard Mel say, "Ian, cool down. You'll scare her to death before you can even get an answer out of her."

"What do you mean?"

"She just got done puking up her guts, so you have to give her some space. Let's go, Wanda." Melanie always came to my rescue whenever I needed it. That's what I love about her; she's basically like a sister to me even though we aren't.

"I need to take her to Doc's. This has been going on for_ too_ long, Melanie."

"We'll all go then," I suggested. I didn't want just Ian to go because he overreacts to everything. Melanie can help me control him somewhat.

"Fine," Ian and Melanie said at the same time. They seemed to always be fighting to get my attention which was a little annoying. I wasn't that important! I'm not a toy that you can fight over, even though I am a parasite. I would never voice my opinions out loud. They'd disagree with me instantly.

We walked to the hospital ward in silence. I don't think that either of them could handle voicing anything without yelling. It was getting uncomfortable between the two of them, and I was stuck in the middle. Yay for me (sarcasm. Ever heard of it?).

Doc saw us coming, and he asked, "It's about Wanda, right?" Ian nodded. "Let's see if there is anything different from the last time." I hopped up on the cot, but after an inspection, he said that I was free to go. I didn't want to stay longer than I had too.

"That was pointless," Melanie stated after we were almost to the main area.

"Well, at least I'm concerned for her safety," Ian shouted at her. Melanie was about to say something, but I shut their mouths. I didn't want to hear anymore yelling, and I was in a very pissy mood.

They went to go to the kitchen while I walked straight to the planting field. No way was I going to have to smell those kinds of things. I didn't want to have to run back to the wash room.

I was surprised when they just left me alone. I could start the work early. I took a shovel and started on the far corner of the room. No one was in here yet, so I had time to think and be alone. It was a little difficult without someone helping you in front of you and behind you, but I didn't care. I wasn't working hard enough as it is, so this could help me a little bit.

I had gotten five rows done when people started to walk in. They seemed surprised at first that I was working alone and did it all by myself, but I didn't pay attention to them. I just continued working while the others started following suit.

I had to eventually just take one corner, but I was already close to done with it. I knew that I would have to wait until everyone else was done to plant, but I didn't know what to do in the meantime.

"You did well, Wanda," Jeb said as he came up to me once I was done, "People told me how much you have done, and it will speed everything up. You should go to get some water or something. You look pretty tired." I just nodded, and I decided to go to sleep in my room. On the way, I picked up a water bottle, but I didn't realize how thirsty I was. All my water was gone before I even got back to my room. I didn't care really because when I was in my room and laid down, I was unconscious in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the burning touch that I felt that only one person could be able to do to me. My Ian was smoothing out my hair as I slept. I knew that it was inevitable, but I didn't want to wake up yet. It would mean that I wouldn't be able to feel his touch if I woke up, and I didn't want him not to.

I finally opened my eyes to see Ian's dark blue ones staring at me. He gave me the smile that I always love and couldn't help but smile back. I was completely and utterly in love with this man, and it was as obvious as the sun that sets on the horizon.

"Good morning," he whispered, but didn't make a move to stop touching me.

"Hi," I whispered back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good actually."

"That's great."

"Yeah, I know."

"How many days has it been since you've had a break from vomiting," he questioned me.

"I'd say that it's been about a week or two." He grimaced at that answer. It was the first time that I had answered him truthfully, and he didn't seem to like it.

"I hate that we can't find out what is wrong," he growled.

"It will pass," I stated. It was just like what Doc had said.

"But what if it doesn't," he complained.

"It will. Nothing can last forever."

"I doubt that."

"Name one thing."

"The love that you and I share," he replied without a moment's hesitation. That is true. I gave him a smile that was defeat, and he kissed me lightly on the mouth. I wasn't going to take that. My body had different ideas that I couldn't help. I pushed myself on his lips forcibly. He seemed to get the idea in a couple of seconds. It was just him and me and a bed. You can get the picture.

Unfortunately Melanie came in then. I almost growled at her for the interruption that she caused, but I calmed myself.

"What do you want, Melanie," I questioned harshly. It was very uncharacteristic of me, and they both knew it. They both stared at me with shock on their faces. I blushed and said, "I'm sorry, Melanie."

"It's okay," she said with a little hesitation. "Jeb wanted to see all of us. There's a meeting I guess."

"Tell me what goes on," I said being going back to kissing Ian, but he stared at me.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Are you sure," Melanie questioned.

"I already said that I was fine," I snapped. Why was I acting like this? "Sorry, Melanie."

"It's okay, Wanda. Everyone gets like this sometimes. I just simply nodded.

"We better get to that meeting. We don't want to see Jeb on a rampage on account to us," Ian joked. We quickly got dressed, and we walked to the game room. By the time that we got there, everyone was already there. There was a couple spots by Jared that were saved, but only Ian and Melanie fit in them, so I got to sit on Ian's lap.

"Alright, settle down," Jeb commanded. "We got a meeting to start."

"About what," I questioned quietly. The others didn't know what to think of it either. Was it Jeb's way to get everyone to come in here?

"We did well in the planting, and I'm proud to say that it was mostly due to Wanderer. I called this meeting to congratulate her." Everyone started to clap, and all I could do was blush.

"What's the real reason," I asked while there was clapping still going on around me.

"Just be proud of yourself," Ian commented, "You deserve it."

"And thanks to her," Jeb said after everyone was done applauding, "We get to take a break today, so who wants to play soccer?"

"I want to be captain," Jamie called.

"No," Melanie said, "You got hurt the last time that you were captain."

"That was an accident, Mel," I stated. The way I said it, it sounded that I was defending Kyle which surprised me.

"Here's the captains," Jeb stated, "Ian and Wanda."

"But Jeb," Ian, Jamie, Melanie and I said at the same time.

"It's my house, so I get to make the choices over all."

"But Jeb," I said, "I don't even want to. I don't even play. Pet's body wouldn't do that kind of thing because it's a scaridy-cat." Everyone stared at me for some reason. I didn't even do anything wrong! What was going on?

"Fine, but the next time, you're a captain," Jeb stated. "The other captain will be Kyle."

"YES," Kyle rejoiced. They started to pick off team mates then. I decided to go walking around the cave. I had nothing better to do.

"Wanda," Sunny stated, "Could I come with you?" She's so shy, and how could I say no to that perfect face?

"Sure you can, Sunny," I stated.

"Where are we going," Sunny asked after a couple of minutes of walking.

"Do you want to go to my room," I suggested. I didn't think of any other place to go.

"Sure," she replied, so we started walking over to the room. Once we went in there, we just started talking about stuff. She had noticed that I was constantly running to the wash area, and she asked why a little bit. I told her I didn't really know (which was the truth). I thought that it wasn't that bad. I was starting to get nervous, but I wouldn't let Ian know. He'd become even more protective.

After that, we started talking about Kyle and Ian. Sunny loved to talk about Kyle. They had grown so close that I don't even know if he wants Jodi back. It was amazing what love can do to change some people. I definitely have changed because of it and so has Ian. It was amazing what happens here on Earth.

"Do you mind if I change shirts, Sunny," I questioned her. "This one is getting a little too tight on me, but I'm not sure why."

"Okay," Sunny replied. After I got my shirt off to get the other one, Sunny asked the strangest question, "Wanda, did you gain some weight?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Sunny," I yelled, "That is mean of you to say! I have barely a—." I stopped at mid-sentence. Something was happening. I was _larger_. How could that happen? What was going on?

"What happened," Sunny questioned me.

"I don't know," I whispered. I was completely in shocked, and I didn't know what to do about it.

"What do you want to do," Sunny questioned.

"I want to go on a raid," I replied.

"Where?"

"To the healer's. They might know what was happening."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"I don't think the guys are going to agree with one this late of planning."

"I don't want to take the boys with," I snapped.

"Wha...what do you mean," she asked.

"I was just planning on taking us three girls."

"Who?"

"You, Melanie and I on a raid together."

"What!"

"I don't know what's going on, and we can't have Ian worrying about me all the time. Kyle might tell Ian before the raid, and that would ruin everything. Jared would inform everyone that we have a raid and who is going, and we can't risk that because every option leads back to Ian. I can't risk that," I explained.

"But he'd be angry with you!"

"I'd rather he be mad at me than worried with me," I whispered.

After a couple minutes of silence, Sunny decided, "Fine. I'll go with you. We also need to pick up some supplies also, so that should be worth the trip." I ran over to her and basically hugged her to death.

"You're the best, Sunny! I knew that you would do this with me," I said after letting her go.

"How are you going to tell Melanie," she asked probably to change the subject.

"I was thinking of going back down there and asking her right now," I stated, "I think we should know right away if we're doing a raid tonight with or without her."

"I doubt that she's going to say no," Sunny assured me. I was really nervous about this raid mostly because I would be leaving Ian for I don't know _how_.

"We should write the guys notes," I suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Notes to inform them and to tell them not to worry."

"If you think that it's best."

"We'll write them when we get everything ready later," I stated.

"I'm worried that this won't work," Sunny whispered.

"I am too," I told her. After that, we walked from the room to the game room again. We had to see if Melanie would help tonight or not. If she didn't, then we'd have to just go without her.

When we arrived, they were still playing soccer and Melanie just scored a goal. "How do we get her out of there," Sunny questioned.

"Like this," I stated. I walked right up to the side and waited to get my chance. I was lucky because she came running down the field on my side. She didn't have the ball so I grabbed her from the game, and she came with a little complaining. "Sunny and I have to talk to you."

"Can't this wait," Melanie complained, "We were in the middle of a game."

"NO!"

"Okay, okay." We walked up to Sunny soon. I grabbed her, and we walked into the hallway.

"Is it clear," I asked Sunny because she could see a clear view of the game room.

"No one's coming," Sunny stated.

"We need to talk to you, Melanie," I whispered.

"About what," she questioned.

"Us three girls on a raid," I stated making her eyes pop out. I don't think that if they grew any wider that she'd be able to keep them in.

"What," she screeched.

"Shh," Sunny said. Some of the people must be looking.

"I have a reason," I said.

"Well, you better tell me _now_ Wanderer," Melanie basically yelled. Her eyes narrowed very thinly.

"Is it safe," I questioned Sunny; she nodded. I slowly raised my shirt to expose my belly. She gaped at it.

She would speak even when I put my shirt down. I didn't know what to think, "Please Melanie. I have to go."

"Go where," Ian questioned surprising us all.

"To the bathroom," I said quickly. It was true. I really did have to go to the bathroom.

"Why would you tell her that," Kyle questioned.

"Because I'm scared of the dark, and I want her to _come with_," I said knowing that a small part of it was a lie. It was the dark. I went into the dark before, and it didn't faze me, and she knew it.

"Of course I'll come with you," she said speaking for the first time in a while.

"Let's go," Sunny said, connecting arms with both of us.

"I can never understand women," Kyle mumbled.

"And girls can understand men," Melanie shouted back. She was back to normal again, and I was glad for that fact. We quickly went to the bathroom so that no one could ease drop. I went inside to go while Melanie and Sunny stayed out.

Once I came out, Melanie asked, "When are we going?"

"Tonight," I replied, "And no one can know."

"We'll make sure of it," Sunny stated.

"Why don't you go around making a small list so that we can come back with something instead of being empty handed," Melanie suggested to me.

"That sounds good," I stated. We walked off then. We didn't say anymore about it, which I was glad. I had some work to do if I was going to pull this off.

I decided to go to the hospital ward first. I didn't think that Doc would be back yet, and it would help to get some new stuff anyway. I was lucky that Doc wasn't back yet. I looked and saw that he needs everything stocked up. It's a good thing that I'm planning on going tonight.

"Is there something that you need," Doc questioned as I was looking in the last cabinet. I was caught. What do I do now.

"My head hurt and I was wondering if I could get some No Pain for it, or is it not allowed," I stated.

"Of course," Doc stated, "I'll get you some really quickly." He went and grabbed me a pill, "Here you go. Come back if it doesn't clear up soon, okay." I nodded. I felt really good because of the No Pain. It was a nice change.

"See you later, Doc," I said while walking towards the exit. I walked steadily so that he wouldn't see me being nervous. After a couple of feet, I ran. I didn't want to be caught, but I accidentally was.

"It looks like everything with Doc needs to be loaded," I said once I met up with Sunny and Melanie.

"Food also," Sunny said.

"Clothes and shower stuff," Melanie added.

"There's our list," I said.

"We head out tonight," Melanie stated before we departed from each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Ian was finally asleep. I thought that I would have to wait _all_ night. He can take forever sometimes. I quickly packed some clothes, and I made a note for Ian.

I'm going out on a raid, Ian. Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine, and I trust the people that go with me. I love you with my whole soul, and I will see you soon.

Love,

Your Wanderer

I escaped the room quickly after that. I wasn't surprised to see Melanie and Sunny outside waiting for me. We started to walk quietly. No one wanted to make a sound. It was going to be a long way before we'd start to talk.

We were almost out of the area when we heard Jeb say, "And where do you think you're going?" Crap, we were caught.

"We're going to the bathroom," Melanie stated. She's the only one that could lie and make it sound real.

"With your bags," Jeb questioned.

"Okay, fine," I snapped, "We're going on a raid."

"Do you got a list of stuff that you need?"

"Yes, we aren't stupid."

"Do you have any keys?"

"I have Jared's keys," Melanie stated.

"Here," Jeb said before he tossed something over to us. Melanie grabbed it, and we found it was another key. "For the van." I went over to hug him before we left. He was a life saver. I was on the verge of crying, and I don't even know much of the reason, but I was happy that he helped us out.

After that we exited the cave and ran to the jeep. Melanie started it, and we drove to the van.

"I can't believe that we did it," Sunny stated once we were in the van and on the road. We rejoiced a little.

"We should stay in a hotel room for the night," Melanie stated as she put herself in charge, "We'll have you go to the healers tomorrow."

"That sounds like a good idea," I agreed. We drove for another hour or so, and then we went into a hotel parking lot.

"I'll go in," Sunny suggested surprising us. We just nodded because we were speechless. She came back with a key soon enough. "We have to go to that door," she said as she pointed to it. Melanie did as demanded.

We quickly ran up to our room. Once we were in, Melanie said, "Alright girls, let's get some shut eye. We got a big day tomorrow." We got ready quickly and we situated for the night. Melanie slept in my bed while Sunny got her own. It wasn't quite that spectacular, but I have to admit that it was better than being in the caves.

Once it was morning, I had to get up again. I hated the mornings where I throw up. It was really annoying me. I gagged up the contents of my stomach, and half way through, I felt someone hold my hair back. Once I was done, I saw that it was Sunny. It really helped me. I hated when I got vomit in my hair (I accidentally did twice).

"Thanks," I whispered.

"You'll soon find out what's happening," Sunny stated, "So don't worry about it."

"What's going on," Melanie asked tiredly. She must not be fully awake.

"Wanda got sick again," Sunny informed her. I flushed the toilet so they didn't have to see my vomit more than they needed to.

"Let's get going then so we can solve this mystery," Melanie said before going to get dressed. Sunny followed after her. I stood up to follow, but Mel was at the door with some clothes in her hand.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"What are sisters for," Melanie stated. I felt like crying when she said that. I felt so relieved that I didn't know what to do really.

I got changed quickly, and then we were out the door. Sunny went to check out with we took our things to the van. It went quite smoothly.

Once we were in the van, we went around to pick Sunny up. She was standing at the front door when we pulled up, and she seemed kind of nervous. She ran out to get into the van. I heard her heave a sigh of relieve as we started off.

We were quickly at the hospital, and Melanie parked the car waiting for me. I hoped out quickly and walked to the door.

"Hello, I'm Waters of the Sea, how may I help you," the clerk said.

"Hi, I'm Joyous Sun, and I'd like to see a Healer please," I replied.

"Oh, you're from the flower planet! I'll get Healer Fire Ring right away." I went to sit down, but I was soon called up by a Healer.

"Hello," said the healer, "I'm Fire Ring, but you can call me F.R. Joyous." We quickly walked into the room and he had me sit on the chair. "What can I do to help you today?"

"I haven't been feeling well for the past two weeks," I replied, "I've been feeling bloated, and I throw up mostly in the mornings and sometimes when I smell something that doesn't settle with my stomach. I've eaten some of these things before, but I can't seem to eat them now. I have no clue what is going on, F.R. Could you help me?"

"That's my calling, Joyous," F.R. stated, "Can you hop up on the bed for me." I did as told. He checked my breathing, and he checked everything else. When he went to check my breathing, he seemed to stop. "Do you mind if I lift your shirt up a little bit?"

"No I don't," I stated. When he did, he was staring at the bump in the middle of my stomach.

"Waters," F.R. called.

After a couple of minutes, Waters came and asked, "What is it, Fire Ring?"

"Can you set up an ultrasound for me," he questioned.

"Right away," she said before leaving the room.

"What's going on," I commanded.

"I think that I know what you're problem is, but I need an ultrasound to check," he stated.

"It's step up, F.R.," the nurse called from outside the door. He led me to a room with a lot of technology. I didn't think that they had this kind of technology any more.

"Joyous, I'm going to put some gel stuff your stomach, and it might be a little cold," F.R. told me. I just nodded. He was right that it was cold, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It felt nice.

He proceeded to put a thing on me that connected to a computer screen, and all of the sudden, you could see the inside of me. It looked so different than I expected it.

"I thought so," F.R. mumbled.

"What is it," I questioned.

"Congratulations," F.R. stated, "You're going to be a mother."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm going to be a mother. I, Wanderer, am going to be a mother. I thought that I would be scared by that fact, but it brought me so much joy by that fact. I couldn't believe that I would do what was my calling. I was going to be a mother; a mother of Ian's child. I wanted to scream with joy. It brought me so much happiness.

"Is there any questions that you have for me," F.R. asked as he led me to the lobby.

"Yes," I answered, "Do you have another way of testing if you're pregnant or not?"

"Yes, but why?"

"I have some friends that are thinking that they are pregnant, but they don't know for sure. They freak out whenever they go into a hospital, and I don't want them to be scared."

"Okay, let me get you a bag of them then."

"And also," I questioned feeling a little embarrassed by this request, "Could you add some condoms into the bag?"

"I can do that for you," I added.

"Sure, I can do that." I waited for a few minutes, and then he came back with a few bags.

"Thanks," I said as I walked out of the door. I went straight to the van and jumped into the passenger seat.

"So what's the news," Melanie asked.

"What's in the bags," Sunny questioned.

"Drive because we have shopping to do," I instructed. She grimaced but did as she was told.

"Will you tell us now," Melanie complained once we were on the road.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out. It was silent for a couple of seconds, but then there were screams of joy. They couldn't stop making plans. It was hilarious to watch. Even Sunny was doing it. She seemed so excited.

"I get to be an aunt," Melanie rejoiced, "I'm so happy!"

"I get to be one too, don't I," Sunny questioned.

"OF COURSE YOU DO," I yelled.

"We need to start shopping now," Melanie stated, "Where are the sunglasses?"

"I don't know," I said. Sunny and I started searching for them, and then Sunny found them soon.

We were soon into the parking lot of the store, and everyone came out. "Let's go," Melanie said.

"You're coming," I questioned.

"Yes, and no one's going to stop me," She stated as she walked off. We walked with her just to make sure that she would stay safe. I didn't like that she's taking such a risk with what she's doing. When we entered the store, she went right to the maternity part of the store, and I knew that she was shopping for me. She picked up so many things that I didn't know what to chose first to try on.

"Let's go," she said as Sunny came back with clothes of her own. We all fit into the biggest fitting room which was a surprise to me. Melanie helped me with my clothes and always gave opinions to both of us. It felt like forever before we were done.

"I assume that you want us to keep the news just between us," Melanie stated.

"I want to tell Ian first before anyone else knows," I said. It was true. I was hoping that he'd be ecstatic by the news.

"That's why everything is kind of flowy, and they won't show when you get bigger until you get really big," she told me. I was happy for that fact. It would mean that I could be able to wear normal clothes and not have anyone suspicious of it.

"Everything ready now," Sunny questioned us.

"Next we have to go to the grocery store," I replied. She nodded. We checked out, and then we drove to the grocery store. We got a lot of stuff, and we were question why.

"We need it for the charity drive that's two hours away," I stated. He took that as an honest answer. We soon went home to the cave. I was relieved to get into the jeep when we did. It meant that I would soon be home to see Ian.

"Let's unload the jeep," Melanie said. She handed the lightest stuff to me. I knew that I would get that a lot especially from Melanie. She cared about me very much, and she wouldn't want me to damage the infant that was inside of me.

"Here we go," Melanie said as everything was taken out of the jeep. We knew that people would be yelling at us when we came back, but we never knew had bad it would be.

"Stay quiet, and let's try to sneak past as many people that we can," I stated. They nodded, and then we started off. We got to through the blackness, and that was about it.

"They're here, they're here," I heard Jamie yell.

"Shit," Melanie said. When we walked into the main room, people started to walk up to us and yell. They demanded what were we doing, were we followed, why we were out in the first place, etc. It was a long list, and we just continued walking to our room. It was hard for me to push through the crowd and Melanie tried to me out, but it didn't do much good. They wouldn't back off. I almost wanted to yell the reason why, but I didn't. I had to wait to tell Ian.

I heard Ian yell, "Wanderer!" I turned around slowly to see his face him. He did not look good. He seemed to be very angry. I felt like I was going to cry. "What the hell is this?!" He threw the note at me, and that's when I started to cry. "You go out on a raid, and you don't even tell people about it! Why the hell did you do that for? Do you really know what I've been through? Do you know how much pain you've put me through in the past few hours? Do you know that I've been thinking that you might have died or might have been taken? You might have been taken to a different planet or something like that. Do you know what that would do to me? Do you?" He ran away from me then. I didn't know what to do. Should I run away from him? What should I do? I ran, but I went straight to my room and dropped the stuff where I was. I didn't want anything besides to be in Ian's arms, and I couldn't have that right now. What was I going to do? I couldn't tell him that I was having his baby when he was like this. How long was he going to be mad at me for? I had to tell him eventually because if he didn't know soon, he's going to find out really fast.

"Wanda," I heard Melanie sigh through my sobs. I felt her pick me up and take me somewhere. Where was she taking me? I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that once we were there, he rapped her arms around me and let me cry.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up feeling someone holding me close, but it wasn't one the person that I wanted. I groaned as I fully woke up, and I was sad that Ian wasn't next to me right now.

"Hi, Mel," I said as I sat up.

"Hey," she replied back, "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm not vomiting," I stated even though I knew what she meant.

"How are you really feeling?"

"Terrible," I whispered.

"He'll come around," Mel whispered to me.

"I don't think he will. He had a pained look on his face that he probably never will get rid of. I can feel it with every cell that I have."

"Shh. Don't think like that. He will come around."

"What about Jared and you? What happened when you got back?"

"He took it better than Ian, but he was still mad at me. We didn't really get a chance to talk yet because of I was taking care of you. I wouldn't talk around him right now. He also needed to relax a bit."

"How did Kyle take it," I asked.

"He took it just as bad as Ian did," Sunny said from point where she was lying down.

"Did you decide to just stay away from him," I questioned.

"For a little while. He didn't seem to be as hurt as Ian, but we need to talk to each other rationally sometime."

"I don't think that Ian is up to talking rationally with me at all," I whispered.

"Well, if we need to, we'll help you raise your child," Melanie stated, and Sunny nodded.

"Why don't we just move into this room," Sunny asked. "We can take better care of her if we watch her constantly.

"Let's go then," Melanie said as she pushed me up. We walked to the door, but just then, Jared came in.

"Can I talk to you, Melanie," he requested with a strained voice.

"You two get your stuff, okay," Melanie said as she turned and sat on the bed. We hurried out of the room, so they could talked.

"Do you want to get ready alone or together," I questioned.

"Why not alone," Sunny replied.

"I'll see you soon then," I said before stopping at the door that was supposed to be Ian's and mine. I took a deep breath before I opened the door.

I was thankful to see that Ian was still sleeping, but the room was different. Instead of one bed like we did when we were sleeping together, there were two smaller ones and a mat between them. I was a little surprised to see that Jamie was in the other bed. The boys must have just stayed in the room together because we were occupying Jared and Mel's room. I felt completely guilty for that. I didn't want them to separate, but it seemed that Melanie didn't care even though I knew that it was hurting her just as much as it was for me being separated from Ian.

I quickly got out of the trance that I was in and took a bag from the corner of the room. I tried to be as quiet as I could while packing my stuff, but I accidentally woke Jamie.

He walked over to me and asked, "Wanda, are you okay?" I nodded, but I didn't realize that I was crying. "Don't be like that, Wanda. He'll soon be over it, and you can love him just like before."

"But I do love him, and I love him even more now. It's mainly because of—."

"What are you doing in here," Ian asked when he saw that I was talking to Jamie.

"I came to get some of my things. I didn't think that you wanted to have me sleep in here, so Melanie suggested that Sunny, her and I stay in her room," I replied quietly. Some of it was a lie, and I was hoping that he didn't catch it.

"Huh," he huffed. He didn't seem to be in a better mood than what he was in the day before. He got up and walked out of the room without returning my gaze.

I felt broken even more, and I feel to my knees. I couldn't hold anything in any longer. He hated me, and that broke me the most. Why did he hate me so much? Why couldn't he listen to what I should say to him?

Jamie wrapped his arms around me, and I broke down even more. I couldn't help it, and I didn't know what to do anymore. I was confused, sad and broken. The one thing that could fix me hated my guts. Why did life have to be so cruel?

"I don't know what to do anymore," I said to Jamie between sobs, "He hates me, and I can't talk to him anymore, or he'd get even madder. What's going to happen to me and our—."

"Wanda," Sunny whispered behind the door, and I knew that she knew I wasn't doing so well. I ran out of the door, and I was immediately pulled into a hug.

"Everything will be fine," she said to comfort me, "Everyone will be okay."

"How can you be so sure," I questioned.

"Everything will go back to normal in a couple of weeks. Let them get the anger out of our system."

We walked towards our temporary rooms, and we heard yelling.

"Why did you go, Melanie," Jared yelled.

"I told you that we were running out of some stuff, so I thought that it would be better to stock some things up now, and then we'd go for a bigger raid later."

"We were planning for a raid before you three _decided_ to go off and go on the stupid little raid where you only bought clothing and some food. And then I find out that there was more that you brought back. You brought back pregnancy tests and _condoms_! What the hell is going on?"

"I told you, Jared. We went on a small raid."

"Don't give me that bull shit, Melanie. Tell me the _truth_."

"I already told you the god-damned truth each time that you asked. I did not lie to you, Jared. And do not blame it on anyone else but me. It was my chose to go, not them."

"I see that we have different point of views."

"Apparently we do."

"Maybe we should take a break from each other. We obviously don't belong to each other," he said before rushing out of the room. He glared at us before running down the hall.

When we walked in, Melanie was on the floor crying. I went over to her and joined her, entwining our pain together as one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wanda's POV**

"What happened," we heard Jamie say as he walked into our room. We were still on the floor crying our eyes out. It felt like it was so long ago that we started, but I felt like I could never stop.

"Jared and Ian," Sunny whispered to him. She probably didn't mean for us to hear her, but that made us cry harder. I was trying not to remember why to stop crying, but hearing _his_ name made me cry harder. I missed him so much.

"I'll take care of this," Jamie growled as he walked out of the room again. I didn't know what he was doing, but I really didn't care. I was too hurt to care anymore. I felt like I was going to die anytime now because of how broken my heart was.

"I'll make sure that he's okay," Sunny whispered as he ran after him. After they left, we just continued crying some more.

**Sunny's POV**

"I'll take care of this," Jamie growled before he left the room. I didn't know what to do. Jamie could get really hurt if they did something, and it would hurt both Melanie and Wanda more if someone didn't do anything about it.

"I'll make sure that he's okay," I whispered before I ran after him. I didn't want anything to happen to him either. It would be just plain mean of me to do nothing. He started running also, but he was already at the end of the hall. I had to reach him before he did anything.

I turned the corner just as he was running to the kitchen. I didn't know if the guys would be there or not. I hoped that they weren't so that I could try to calm him down.

I was too late though. Just as I ran into the kitchen, Jamie's fist connected with Jared's cheek. "What the hell did you do to my sister," he commanded. I was surprised to see that Jared had ended up on the floor. I didn't know that he could punch that hard. He was just about to turn and smash Ian's face in when I stopped him.

"Jamie, don't," I whispered. He seemed surprised that I had stopped him. I didn't think that he would be this angry.

"Sunny, get out of my way," Jamie growled.

"I can't let you do this, Jamie," I told him.

"You've seen how Wanda and Melanie look," he yelled at me. "And you're saying that they can't get hurt for what they did!"

"I didn't say that, but I'm saying that violence isn't the answer."

"Why can't we knock some sense into these idiots," Jamie questioned me.

"Why are we the ones that should get some sense knocked into us," Ian demanded, "We weren't the ones who started this whole mess."

I snapped then. "That might be true, but it was part of your fault in the first place. You are the inconsiderate one right now, and you're putting pain into the person you love because she didn't listen to you. I thought that you loved her! I thought that you wanted to be with her! If you are not willing to stand up, then I am going to help her even if I'm not a part of it."

"What are you talking about, Wanda," he questioned me. Then I realized that I had let something slip. I couldn't believe I did that! I hope that Wanda wouldn't be mad at me. Boy, keeping a secret is tough.

"Let's go, Jamie," I demanded, but I was quickly stopped.

Ian put his hands on his shoulder and questioned, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Wanda, you dumb ass," I yelled. I couldn't believe that I just did that. I couldn't believe that I swore.

"You know what's going on, don't you, Sunny," Jared stated.

"Let's go, Jamie," I stated once more.

"Hold her down, Ian," Jared commanded before I could do anything else. Ian swirled me around and held me uncomfortably. I didn't like it one bit. "What's going on, Sunny?" I didn't answer him. I was going to keep my promise to Wanda as long as I could. His threats would be empty, and I knew that he wouldn't use any. "What's going on with Wanda?" That hit a sore spot for Ian and me.

"Nothing," I said because it was partly true. Nothing was really _wrong _with her.

"What were you doing outside of the cave," Jared questioned me.

"Just like Melanie said," I whispered hoping that no one heard me truly right.

"She's lying," Ian said clearly.

"Now answer me truthfully and you won't get hurt," Jared stated, "What were you doing on the raid?" I didn't answer him. I couldn't. I had to keep Wanda's promise no matter what. It would hurt her if they found out because of me and not her. She wanted to talk to Ian first before anyone else knew.

Jared started to raise his hand to "slap" me when Kyle yelled, "What the hell is going on here?"

He walked right up to us and looked at Jared's raised arm, Ian holding me tightly and me. I didn't know what he was thinking.

"We're getting answers out of her," Jared stated.

"What, by abusing her," Kyle demanded.

"I wasn't going to do that."

"It looks like it to me. Let go of Sunny, Ian." He didn't release his hold. I didn't know what was going on. It was very confusing to me. "Let go of her _now_!" He did as he was told.

Once I was out of Ian's grasp, Kyle picked me up and started running. He probably didn't want them to ask any more questions.

Kyle went straight to our room. I was happy that I was able to be held by him again. I missed him holding me. It was hard for me when he was mad at me, but it wasn't as hard for me as it was for Wanda and Melanie.

He plopped me down on the bed and lay next to me. He put his head on my stomach, and I stroke his hair absent-mindedly.

"What's been going on," Kyle questioned me after a couple of minutes.

"I can't tell you," I stated truly even though it hurt me too much.

"Why not," he questioned. He seemed just as hurt as I am.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything until Wanda talked to Ian," I whispered hoping that no one was trying to listen outside the door.

"What about," he asked.

"I can't tell you that."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"What's going on Sunny?"

"I _can't_ tell you that Kyle. I promised her."

"Okay," he sighed.

"You can't tell anyone what I told you."

"You haven't told me _anything_."

"Yes I have."

"What was it?"

"Never mind."

"I hate it when you do that."

"I know," I sighed.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I said taken back by surprise. I didn't know what happened when I left, but apparently something did. He started kissing me passionately while taking off his shirt. I didn't know what he wanted me to do, so I just kissed him right back. He started taking more of our clothes off, and just before he took my pants out, I pulled the condom out of my pocket.

"What's that," Kyle questioned me when he saw it.

"A precaution," I stated.

"Why do you have it though," he asked.

"We took them just in case we didn't know what your reaction was when we got home."

"Wanda's pregnant," Kyle guessed, and I gaped at him. I didn't know what to say. He had figured it out.

"You can't tell _anyone_ Kyle, especially Ian."

"So it's true?" I nodded. Then we went back to our romantic escape.


	8. Chapter 8

I finally started to calm down, but Melanie wasn't done. She probably was holding everything in. She's done so much, but she's never really let her feelings out before even when I was in her body. It seems strange, but it really isn't.

"Wanda," Jamie whispered as he walked into the room. I looked at him, and I knew that he wanted to know if I was okay. I nodded. He came and sat down on the bed while Melanie just kept pouring out her emotions. We sat in silence for her, and then eventually she fell asleep in my lap. I didn't really know if she was doing okay, but right now I wanted to take care of her. She's done so much for me.

"What were you going to do to the guys," I questioned Jamie quietly.

"I was going to punch their faces in," Jamie replied softly.

"Jamie," I gasped in horror. My eyes had widened to the biggest ever.

"It's not right how they are treating you two," Jamie defended himself.

"Melanie taught you better than that."

"Melanie also taught me to protect the people you love or care about. Ian's not doing it; Jared's not doing it. So I'm trying to protect both of you. It's not right what they are doing. Ian doesn't even want to talk to you, but at least Jared tried talking to Melanie."

"I wish that Ian would talk to me."

"He will eventually."

"I don't think that he will really."

"He loves you, Wanda. He loves _you_. Not Pet's body; not Melanie's body when you were still in hers. He loves you." I was surprised that he was actually telling me stuff like that. He knew it was true though.

"He hates me now, Jamie," I whispered.

"He doesn't _hate_ you. He was scared of losing you, and now that you're back, he was mad at that. He was crying for you when you were gone. Doc had to knock him out more than once. He was planning on going out of the caves to find you."

"He can't do that though," I whispered, "This is his home; this is where he belongs."

"You do too, Wanda," Jamie stated. We were quiet for the rest of the evening, and eventually we fell asleep. I had a few hours of sleep, but then I had to get out of bed and run. I was having _morning sickness._ I hated it. It could mess up my whole day sometimes. Melanie explained what happens when you're pregnant (at least for humans).

Once I was done in the wash room, I walked out just to run into Kyle. I was a little nervous that he might try to kill me again because Ian wasn't around this time to help me, but I knew he wouldn't. He didn't want to hurt Sunny or the rest of the people down here like that. He also didn't want to have to go to the outside world.

"So is it true," Kyle questioned me.

"About what," I asked.

"You being pregnant."

"How did you know about that?"

"I guessed."

"So Sunny didn't say anything?"

"Not really, but when I saw the condom that she pulled out, I fit the pieces together, and there's when I guessed."

"You can't tell anyone."

"I know. Sunny told me; she made me promise."

"Good," I said before I started to walk off.

"Wanda," Kyle stated, "If there's anything you need me to do for you, can you please let me know?" I gapped a little, but I nodded my reply. I continued walking, still stunned that Kyle had said that. I was too stunned to notice that Ian was in front of me, and I knocked right into him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before walking around him. I felt the tears build up in my eyes again.

"Just watch were you're going," Ian muttered before walking off again. The tears started rolling down my face, but Ian wouldn't even look at me. Was he that ashamed to know me now? Did he truly love me? Why is this world not fair?!

"Wanda," Jamie stated as I past him. I didn't know what to do anymore. I decided to go to the one place where I felt like I actually belonged: the storage area. I hoped that no one followed me, and that no one would try to find me. I knew that I couldn't stay here forever, but I didn't want to go out there right now. The pain was just too sharp. I felt like there was a knife that was stabbing at my heart, but I just couldn't die! Why did I have to be brought to this planet in the first place? Everything could be so normal in the caves, but now they had a pregnant host body with a soul in it! Why did he have to break my heart in the first place? What was so wrong with me? Was I ever going to change?

I stroked my stomach absentmindedly until I realized what I was doing. It felt nice to do it though, so I just continued. I was going to have this baby no matter what. If Ian didn't care about me or the baby then it was up to him. I didn't want to lose this baby because it was ours.

"Wanda," I heard Jamie call from down the tunnel. It was too soon for him to come looking for me. Why was he looking now?

"Wanda," Ian called.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wanda," I heard Ian call to me.

"Over here," I called back hoping that it wasn't just my imagination.

Jamie came running down the hall, but I didn't see Ian following him. I wish that I could see him and talk to him so badly, but he refused to talk to me. I haven't told him yet, but I needed to talk to him privately if I was ever going to talk to him in the first place.

"Wanda, are you okay," Jamie asked me when we ran over to me. I hadn't realized that I was still stroking my stomach until he looked down at my hand. Did he know? Did he have a conclusion? Did he guess? Did Melanie tell him?

"I'm fine, Jamie," I told him while I stood up. I didn't think that he would let me stay here for long.

"What's wrong, Wanda? What is it really?"

"I'm just thinking of Ian."

"Don't. You're only going to hurt yourself more. He's being a jerk, and you don't deserve that."

"But I love him so much."

"I know you do," Jamie sighed.

"Let's go. Melanie is probably up now."

"I just was in there, and she was still sleeping."

"Well, I'm going to go anyway." We started to walk off then. When we arrived in our room, Melanie was already up. She seemed confused and tense, but when she saw me, she visibly relaxed.

"How are you feeling," she asked me, and I knew there was a double meaning.

"I'm fine," I reassured her.

"No, you're not," Jamie scuffed, "You were just crying for Ian back there."

I elbowed him and whispered, "Shut up." Melanie got up to hug me then. She wouldn't let go, and I didn't mind one bit.

"Jamie, can you go get us something to eat please," Melanie asked. He nodded and left the room. After a couple of minutes, she asked, "How are you really feeling?"

"Terrible," I choked.

"You'll be fine," Melanie said to try to calm me down. "Ian's just being a guy. He'll calm down soon enough. Did you tell him yet?"

"I wasn't able to," I told her, "I was going to tell him right away, but he just yelled at me, and then he ran away. I didn't know what to do! When ever I see him now, he always seems mad at me, and I don't know what to do about him."

"You'll be able to tell him soon. Let him get over being a jerk."

"Kyle knows," I whispered.

"What? How?"

"He told me that he guessed. He said it was obvious when Sunny pulled out a condom."

"Do you mean they..." she questioned me.

"It looks like it."

"Wow." We stayed silent then because we heard footsteps outside the door. It was Jamie bringing us food with Sunny and Kyle following.

"Hi guys," I stated as I got out of the hug.

"Hey," Sunny said to me.

"Does Jamie know," Kyle whispered to us when he walked over to stand by us. Melanie and I shook our heads at the same time.

"Know what," Jamie questioned us.

"Nothing," Sunny, Melanie and I said at the same time.

"What is it," complained Jamie.

"You'll find out soon enough, kid," Kyle stated to him with a grin on his face.

"Why am I always left out of things," he questioned us.

"You are not," stated Melanie.

"Yes I am. When ever you go on missions, you always leave me out of it. I'm sick of it!" He ran from the room then. I didn't think that he would be this upset over it, and I didn't know what to do. Three people already knew what was going on, and now Jamie wanted to know too. What should I do.

"I'll see if he's okay," Melanie said before she walked off.

After a couple minutes, Kyle asked, "So how far along are you?"

"I'd say twelve weeks."

"That's not so bad. I thought it would be longer than that."

"Be nice," Sunny yelled at him.

"What," Kyle stated, "I'm just telling the truth."

"It's okay, Sunny," I said.

"So when are you going to tell Ian," Kyle questioned me.

"Once he'll talk to me again, but I don't know when that would be."

"It might take a while. No one was as bad as how he was when you were gone. Ian had to be knocked out."

"That's what I heard," I whispered.

"It's not you're fault," Sunny told me, "You had to do this, and if Ian doesn't want to know, then he can suffer with the consiquences."

"He still is going to need to know because he's going to find out sooner or later," Kyle scoffed.

"I know; it's just that he doesn't want to talk to me, and I don't know when I should or if I shouldn't," I stated.

"He needs to find out sometime, Wanda, or it's just going to be worse," Kyle stated.

"I don't know if it could get worse than it is now," I said truthfully.

"It can get worse," Kyle stated, "Trust me." Then he walked out of the room.

"It's going to be okay, Wanda, I know it is," Sunny said before she walked off after him. I laid on the bed then and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been three weeks, and nothing has changed between Ian and me. I was getting really worried, but I have tried to talk to him, but I always got nervous and couldn't. It upset me, but I guess that's life. We were taking a break for the first time in weeks, and I didn't have anything to do. Everyone went down to the game room to play soccer, but Melanie and I just watched. Mel hadn't been doing much, but she was always trying to make things easier for me.

"Wanda, you're a captain," Jeb called as I came into the room. I had forgotten that Jeb wanted me to be captain the next time that there was a soccer game.

"I can't, Jeb," I stated as I took a seat in my usual spot.

"Yes you can so stop being lazy. You have been all week, and it's not like you."

"Jamie can be captain for me instead," I pleaded. I didn't want to do anything.

"No, you are going to be captain."

"I can't, Jeb."

"Give me one good reason that you can't." I didn't know what to do now. I couldn't lie because I was such a bad liar, but I couldn't tell the truth either.

"She hasn't felt well at all, and I don't think that she could play without getting sick," Melanie said relieving from having to speak. She took a seat right next to me.

"Well, you be captain in her stead, Melanie," Jeb stated.

"I haven't been feeling well either, Jeb," Melanie stated, and she looked like she was telling the truth.

"Fine, Kyle and Sunny be captain," Jeb stated, picking people randomly.

"But Jeb," Kyle stated, "You can't put Sunny as captain! She won't be able to last in the game."

"I'll be captain," Sunny said surprising everyone. I couldn't believe that she was going to be a captain. She never played. Why was she playing now? What would that do for her? Kyle was right. She was too fragile to play.

"Pick out the teams, guys, and Wanda," Jeb stated, "Next time you _are_ going to be a captain.

"I can't make any promises, Jeb," I stated truthfully. I don't know when the next game would be, so I couldn't say. I wouldn't want to be a captain anyways. They named off the teams then, and I didn't really pay attention because I didn't need to.

"So how is everything," Melanie questioned me as she looked down. I knew that she was talking about the baby, and I was surprised to see that she was talking in public about it.

"Everything's fine," I stated as I resisted the urge to start petting my stomach like I always did when I was alone or with the people that actually knew about it. "Are you really sick?"

"No, I just needed a lie."

"Are you sure, Melanie?"

"Yes, I'm su--." She ran out of the room then. I got up and ran after her. I didn't want her to not get help. She's helped me so much though out everything, and I was glad that she was. We ended up in the wash room just like I thought. She was sick, and I wanted to help her through some of this. I helped her get her hair out of the way before she accidentally got some into her hair. It took her five full minutes to get the containts of her stomach out, and I was surprised at how much there was. After she was done, I put my arms around her, and I started to take her to our room. No one really complained that we took over Jared and Jamie's room, but Jamie would sometimes come and sleep in our room. He didn't like that his family was separated that much, and I could imagine why. I was coming in between all of them, but they wouldn't admit it to me.

Once we were in my room, I asked, "How long have you been sick?"

"Since the night that I found out that you were pregnant. It's off and on though, so I didn't worry about it." It kind of sounded like when I was having morning sickness before I even knew about it. Could she be pregnant also?

"I'll be right back," I stated before I started running. I quickly went to the kitchen to get a bucket, and then I ran to get a pregnancy test. Once I was done, I ran back to our room hoping that no one saw me. I didn't want them to think that I was weird or anything, and I especially didn't want them to think that I was being suspicious. That was the last thing that I wanted from anybody. "Start peeing," I said to Melanie before I handed her the things I brought for her.

"You want me to pee in a bucket to test out a _pregnancy test_?"

"Yes, now start peeing."

"I can't do that. I couldn't possibly be pregnant. The last time I had sex with Jared was..." She quickly got to it then. I turned around to give her some privacy. I wouldn't want someone watching me go to the bathroom. That would be embarrassing.

Once she was done, I turned back around to wait with her. It would take fifteen minutes to find out, and I couldn't wait to see what would be going on.

"What do you think it will say," she questioned me.

"I think that it will say that you're possitive."

"I hope so. I wanted to be able to have my own child too, but I can't believe that I'm having one so soon. It would be exciting for me."

"What do you think Jared will say?"

"I think that he's going to be surprised. And truthfully, I'm scared of his reaction. We've talked before, and we didn't want to have children, and now I might possibly be getting one. I don't know if he'll like the idea or not. What if he hates it, and he doesn't love me anymore because of it? That's what scares me the most."

"Well no matter what, I'm going to be there for you, just like your here for me."

"I know. It shouldn't be too hard taking care of another pregnant woman while you're pregnant yourself." We giggled a little bit, and then we waited. I couldn't wait to find out what the results were. I didn't know what was going to happen.

About ten more minutes later, we finally got the results. It was a pink sign that said pregnant. We screamed our heads off with happiness. She was pregnant, and I was also! I was so happy for her.

"I'm going to be a mother," Melanie yelled before she calmed down a little bit.

"I'll be right with you," I replied.

"So that means I get to be an uncle," Jamie questioned us.


	11. Chapter 11

"So I'm going to be an uncle," Jamie said as he walked into the room. I didn't know that he was even around, and I thought that he was still down stairs in the game room.

"I thought you were in the game room," Melanie stated as she got up and hid the pregnancy test behind your back.

"I was, but then I had to get something in my room. I heard you scream then, and I thought that you were in trouble or something, so I ran into hear, and I overheard you're conversation. So is it true?" Melanie hesitated for a little bit, but then she nodded with a huge grin on her face. He ran over to her and gave her the biggest hug that I had ever seen. "I can't wait to see their faces when I tell the others."

"NO," Melanie and I yelled at the same time.

"You can't tell anyone," Melanie commanded.

"You especially cannot tell Jared," I stated.

"Or Ian," Melanie stated. I saw her shocked face, and it must have reflected my own. I couldn't believe that she would say it, but I let it pass. Everyone makes mistakes.

"Why Ian," Jamie questioned us.

"Because he's having his own child," I whispered, but I knew that he would be able to hear me. Jamie gave me a big hug, and when he pulled out of it, he had a huge grin on his face.

"I get to be the uncle right," he questioned me hesitantly.

"Of course you do," I almost shouted, but he didn't seem to care. His grin just increased.

"Let's go to the game room," Jamie suggested.

"We have to dump something out first," Melanie said before she blushed.

"Okay, let's go," Jamie said, as he picked the bucket up. He ran out of the room without even spilling any of its contents.

"We better go before he gets mad at us," I said with a smile. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. Melanie and I were going to be mothers _together_.

"Let's go," Jamie said as he met us at the entrance to the hallway that we had to get to the game room. He still had a big smile on his face, and I was glad to see that he didn't have the bucket with him. I didn't think that he'd bring it with, but I was glad to see that I was right. "Hurry up!" He pulled on our wrists to get us moving. He seemed so excited.

"Are we going to tell Sunny," I asked Melanie while being pulled by Jamie.

"Of course we are," Melanie told me, "She's one of us. Well kind of."

"Sunny's pregnant too," Jamie questioned us.

"No, we just love her like a sister. It helps that Wanda is the same species as us." I smiled at her. I knew that she was just joking, but I didn't care. I did believe that Sunny was my sister. I couldn't wait to tell her.

"Sunny," Jamie yelled at her when we walked into the room. Could he be any more obvious? He didn't seem to care that some people looked over at us before they continued with the game.

Sunny ran up to us, looking all sweaty, and asked, "What's up?"

"I'm pregnant," Melanie said in a low voice. I was expecting a smile reaction out of her, but I wasn't expecting what came next. She screamed with happiness in her eyes and jumped up and down. Now everyone was staring at us with confused faces. She proceeded on hugging Melanie while still jumping, and it caused even more confused faces.

Kyle walked over to us and asked, "What's going on?" Some people were coming nearer to hear what it was about.

"Can you calm your girlfriend down," I questioned him. He just rolled his eyes, and did what I asked. He took Sunny into his arms and kissed her passionately. I could see that Sunny wasn't going to cause any more trouble for us. No one was continuing with the game yet, and we were still getting the same looks.

"Let's play people," Jamie yelled knowing our discomfort. It was kind of obvious. Some people snapped out of it and started to play, but not everyone did (a.k.a. Ian and Jared). They looked at each other with confusion, and I didn't feel the happiness that I did before when I looked at Ian.

Melanie noticed. She told me, "You need to tell him."

"You do too," I said while indicating to Jared.

"You grab Jared," she told me before walking off. I went to go get him, but the game was getting in my way. I watched were everyone was, and when I finally got to the spot where he was, I decided to walk around as the game was close to the middle. I took his wrist without saying a word, and I lead him around the field. I was surprised that he didn't put up a fight. We walked into the hallway, and I stopped at the door. Melanie was holding Ian's wrist, and he seemed skeptical until he saw me. He started to move away, but Melanie kept his hold on him. Jared was about to walk off when someone grabbed him from behind. It was Kyle.

"When someone is trying to talk to you, you respect their wishes," Kyle growled. Ian was staring at him with wide eyes. I could see that he felt betrayed by his brother. He was the only one that went back to his girlfriend.

"Sit," Sunny demanded both of them. They didn't do as they were told.

I couldn't wait to say it anymore, so I screamed, "I'm pregnant!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Wanda's POV**

"What," Ian questioned me as if he didn't hear me even though I was loud enough. He seemed to have a shocked look on his face. I didn't know if he was angry or not.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered. He seemed to not get it yet which was a little annoying.

"She's pregnant with your child, stupid," Kyle said seeing that Ian wouldn't get it in his skull. Some of the people came out of the game room to see what was going on. They had obviously heard what I said.

"She can't be," Ian disagreed. He seemed confused, and that hurt me the most. I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran, ran from the troubles that were causing me so much pain. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, and I couldn't stop them. They were uncontrollable. I hated that I couldn't get them away from me.

"Wanda, wait," Melanie called from behind me, but I was already around the corner.

"You dumb ass," I heard Kyle yell at Ian. I wanted to go back there and defend Ian so badly, but I didn't want to go back and see the expression on his face. I ran right to the storage area, and once I was sitting, I cried uncontrollably, and I didn't try to stop it.

**Ian's POV**

"I'm pregnant," Wanda yelled. I couldn't believe what I just heard. It had to be unreal. It couldn't be true. I haven't had sex with her since a month before the raid she went on by herself, Melanie and Sunny.

"What," I questioned her.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. I just stared at her with confusion.

"She's pregnant with your child, stupid," Kyle yelled at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but I still couldn't believe her. People were starting to come out into the hallway, but I ignored them. How many of them knew? Why was she telling me this now? What was happening? I couldn't believe it, I couldn't…

"She can't be," I disagreed, and I saw that there were tears started to run down her face, and I was surprised that my heart could break anymore than it already had. That's when she ran from here, from everyone, from me.

"Wanda, wait," Melanie yelled. She looked like she was indecisive if she should stay or follow her. I had noticed that she was following Wanda around a lot lately.

"You dumb ass," Kyle yelled at me before punching me in the face. I couldn't believe that he had just punched me. He's done it before, but he's never hit me because he was defending Wanda.

"Kyle stop it," Sunny said, but Kyle wouldn't listen to her.

"Were you thinking that she was lying, Ian," he said as he kneeled down to my level because I was on the floor. "Did you? Did you really think that she went on a raid for _silly girl stuff_? She came home with condoms and pregnancy tests! The only way she could probably get that stuff is by going to a healer. She was either thinking that she was pregnant, or she found out that she_ was_ pregnant. Do you really think that she would ask for that stuff on her own? She's too damn shy, Ian!"

"You don't think I already knew that, Kyle," I replied to his response.

"I don't know who you are anymore, Ian," Kyle stated before he ran off. Sunny followed him soon after that. I couldn't believe that my brother had just said that to me. I got up slowly.

"I'm going to go see if she's okay," Melanie said to Jamie. I knew that she was only talking to him, but I didn't want her to do it.

"I'll go," I stated after I was fully standing.

"You've done _enough_ today," Melanie spit at me. This must mean that Wanda was telling the truth. How could I be _so_ stupid?

Melanie started to walk away, but I knew that I could beat her. I sprinted down the hallway, hoping I knew where Wanda would go.

"Hey," Melanie yelled as I passed her, but I ignored her. I had to talk to Wanda on my own and without interruptions. I needed to be alone with Wanda to do that.

I was soon in the hall where the storage area was, and I heard someone crying. It had to be Wanda. I slowed it down to a walk, and I soon saw that it was true. I was a little surprised to see that there was a light this way. I didn't think that there would be.

I saw her glance up to me, and she looked at me with surprise. She soon was on her feet, and I knew that she was going to run off again. Did I hurt her that much?

"Please don't," I pleaded. I didn't want her to go. This is the first time that I've actually looked at her for awhile, and I couldn't believe how bad she looked. She didn't seem stable at all.

She just stayed where she was. I slowly walked up to her just in case I might startle her. When I was only a foot away from her, I stopped. I didn't know if she wanted me any closer. I took my hand, and I stroked her cheek. I tried to remove the tears that she had, but they started spilling even more. I didn't want to see her sad.

I quickly took advantage of her eyes being closed, and I smashed my lips against hers. It felt magical to kiss her for the first time in weeks. I missed feeling the fire that moved throughout my body when I was living with her. She seemed to have the same effect as I did. She wrapped her arm around my neck and started playing with my hair. I always loved when she did that. I tried to pull her closer to me, but I couldn't. I disconnected with her lips, which she groaned at, and I looked down. Her stomach was in the way. I lifted her shirt up, and I soon saw her exposed belly.

"It's true," I whispered. I couldn't believe it. I was going to be a father!

"I told you so," she replied. I kissed her passionately again. I couldn't get enough of her lips anymore. I missed her too much to let her go.

"I love you," she said before going back into another kiss.

"I love you too," I whispered to her. I felt like I was going to fly when she said this. She loved me, and I was going to be her's forever!

I soon took her whole shirt off, and she took off mine. We soon were emerged in a night to remember.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up to feel Ian's arms around me. I couldn't believe that we just had sex. I was surprised that we did it in such a public place, but I didn't really care now that I got my Ian back. I loved that fact.

He couldn't stop touching my belly, and it always sent flames of electricity through me. I loved when I felt that sensation. It was like what Jared felt like to Melanie. I felt so happy.

"Good morning," Ian said making me shocked. I didn't think that he was awake, but I guess I should have expected it soon. I was terrible at that.

"Hello," I whispered.

"How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully. What about you?"

"The best ever."

"Are you happy, Ian?"

"I'm the happiest man alive," he replied as he kissed my neck. He made me giggle then. I couldn't believe that I had finally told him, and I felt so relieved to do so. He played with my stomach some more, always liking to touch it. It made me shake involuntary. He chuckled at it a little bit.

"Do you think that Jared knows," I asked Ian after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Knows what," Ian asked me before kissing me.

"That she's pregnant." He looked shocked. I didn't think that he was going to be this shocked.

"When did you know about this?"

"We just learned about it yesterday while everyone else was playing soccer."

"Oh, so that's why Sunny couldn't keep her feet to the ground." He chuckled at that.

We kissed each other some more, but we were soon interrupted by Melanie's voice. "All right you two! I'm coming around the corner even if you like it or not. And if I learned that you laid one hand on her, so help me god, I'm going to—." She stopped with a surprised look on her face before she turned away from us. She probably didn't think that it would be this sexual, but she was wrong. Last night was the horniest I've ever felt. It felt so weird, but so good at the same time.

"Just give us a second, Melanie," I stated before retrieving my clothes. Ian did the same. We were soon dressed, and I walked over to Melanie.

"You had sex when you were pregnant," Melanie mouthed. I just nodded at her. She didn't seem to believe it. I didn't either, but it felt so _good_.

"Congratulations, Melanie," Ian said when he walked over to us.

"You told him," she screamed.

"We were making a conversation, and I did tell him," I said, "Did you tell Jared though?"

"I was too scared of his reaction," Melanie stated, "Especially seeing _his_ reaction. And then to find out that my sister had _sex_ with the guy that made her cry so much. It's just too weird."

"Melanie, you will want to do it too," I stated. "It truly felt like heaven."

"Wanda," she gasped at me.

"It comes with being pregnant, I guess."

"I'm going to take you to Doc to ask some questions. You are not going to hurt_ my_ niece."

"Or nephew," I stated. I didn't know what gender the child was going to be. I didn't know if Ian wanted it to be a surprise or not.

"Or niece!"

"Girls, you can fight over what you want once we get to Doc's okay."

"Fine," Melanie grumbled before leading me to go see Doc. I kept holding Ian's hand all the way. Everyone was looking at me so differently, and it was kind of scaring me.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, Wanda," Ian whispered in my ear. I didn't know if it was true or not, but I didn't like the expression that I saw on everyone's face. It said 'poor Ian. He's going to have a baby with an alien.' I didn't like what they were doing.

"Hey, Wanda," Jamie said as he ran up to us. "Are you alright? I was going to go see if you were, but Melanie wouldn't let me." I gave Melanie a 'thank you' squeeze. She nodded.

"I'm great, Jamie. Thanks for the concern."

"You don't need to thank me. I should thank you two. I get to be an uncle!" I knew that there was a double meaning, but I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. It was so cute.

"Let's go, Wanda," Melanie pushed me forward.

"What's going on," Jamie questioned us.

"Melanie wants me to go see Doc."

"Why?"

"Baby things."

"Ohh. I'll see you later then."

"Bye," I said before we went into the tunnel. Ian started to rub my stomach, and god, it felt so good. I loved when he did that. I accidentally moaned, and Melanie heard it.

"Hey," Melanie stated, "Just because you two had sex last night, doesn't mean you have to continue anything when I'm around."

"I was just rubbing her stomach," he said truthfully.

"Sure you were," Melanie stated.

"He's telling the truth."

"Yeah right."

"Think of how you feel when Jared touches you," I told Melanie even though it might make her sad.

"Okay, okay, I get it alright!" We were at Doc's then. He saw us come in, and his eyes immediately dropped down to my stomach. Was everyone going to give me that look? I didn't feel really comfortable with the look that he was giving my stomach. Why did he have to do that?

I backed up a little bit to find that Ian was where I wanted him to be. I grabbed his arms, and he put them around my stomach and dropped his head onto my shoulder. Melanie always thought that it was cute, but right now, she was on a mission to find out some answers.

"Doc, hello," Melanie said a little bit annoyed.

"Huh. Oh, yes Melanie. What can I do for you?"

"I have some questions about pregnancy."

"I only know about human pregnancy," stated Doc.

"This _is_ only about human pregnancy!"

"Okay then, what are your questions then."

"Is it okay to have sex when you're pregnant," Melanie questioned bluntly.


	14. Chapter 14

"Is it okay to have sex when you're pregnant," Melanie asked bluntly.

"Yes, it's okay Melanie," Doc stated, "You can't get anymore pregnant, and the fetus would be fine."

"Oh."

"Are there anymore questions," Doc asked.

"Are there any supplies that you need for a raid," I questioned.

"Why would you need to know that," Ian interrogated.

"I'm due for my checkup with the healers soon," I stated calmly. Ian of course didn't.

"Why didn't you tell me? Do you think that I'm crazy enough to let you go? I'm going with this time, that's if you go. I don't want to feel that pain again."

"I was planning on you coming," I told him. A slow grin came across his face.

"I have a question," I said turning my attention to Doc.

"I'll try to answer it the best I can," Doc stated.

"Why are pregnant human women so emotionally? I mean one minute I'm sad, then I'll be mad or I'll be happy and then I'll be…well….wanting things." I was a little embarrassed to say the last part, but I did say it.

"It's because of the hormones," Doc said, "No one really knows what happens in the body of a pregnant woman, but we know that it's the hormones that do this mainly."

"I'm starting to not like these hormones," I mumbled.

"Well, I have some questions for you," Doc stated.

"Okay, go ahead," I stated. I kind of figured that this was going to be a _long_ time that I was going to get out of here. I knew that he had questions about other planets, so I didn't need anyone's help with that.

"What will happen to the baby," Doc questioned. I knew that he was talking about Ian's and mine.

"It will be human just like anyone else who has one on earth or in these caves," I stated.

"How does that work exactly," Doc questioned me.

"I'm in a human body, but I'm only connected to the spinal cord and partly to brain. I can do everything that humans can if it's possible with this body. When Ian and I had sex and I ended up pregnant, that was all human too. It just depends on what host you're in, and if you want to have a child or not in it."

"Have you ever been pregnant before in other planets?" Ian stiffened a little when Doc asked his question.

"No, I have not. And I've never fallen in love in this kind of sense. Usually when a host body is in love, you have to fall in love with him too. It's a rather difficult situation if I fell in love, but the body didn't."

"Just like the situation we were in," Melanie stated.

"How does that work exactly," Doc asked.

"When a human falls in love with someone, it stays with them. It's locked into their brain so-to-speak. No one can change that except for that person. When we enter into the host body, we can never change that. It's the hardest then to do. It's impossible really. Anyone who tries to change it is completely absurd."

"That's an interesting thing. Now another question: How are you, the soul I mean, able to have children?"

"Well all souls are basically large cells so-to-speak. All we do is split apart. Every labor is painful, and this is as well. Not all of us are able to go through the labor cycle. It's a calling. There are callings for everything from teaching to being a mechanic to being a mother."

"What is your calling?"

"Even though I've taught, it wasn't my calling. My real calling is to be a mother."

"Interesting. Have you ever been in labor on your planet?"

"Of course not! Being in labor on my planet is a onetime thing. No one can go through it twice."

"What happens after that?"

"Not all of the children live. They have to have a host body to go into right after the labor. There are no exceptions. They have tried cyrotanks, cold rooms, hot rooms (that was a terrible plan on their part), and basically anything that might work. It never works. You'd have to have millions of host bodies all ready for them to actually live, but I don't think anyone is ever going to try that."

"Could you do it anywhere," Doc questioned.

"I could do it anywhere. I could do it right now in front of you three. You want me to do it?"

"NO," everyone shouted at the same time.

"It was just a joke," I stated, "I would never do it anyways. I don't want to feel that kind of pain yet. Every child is born with its mother's memories. No one could help it really."

"We really need to work on your joking skills," Ian muttered.

"I'd say," Melanie agreed.

"You need to work on a sense of humor," I stated back. I knew it was a bad comeback, but I didn't care right now. Right now, I was a little angry. I started to walk off, but Ian wouldn't let me. I truly didn't want to get out of his grasp either. I loved being in his arms.

"Do you know anyone personally that has ever had a baby on any of the planets?"

"No, I do not. I wasn't really the social type," I stated.

"But she was a hero," Sunny said as she walked into the room.

"Hi Sunny," I stated with my eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by she's a hero," Jamie questioned Sunny when he walked into the room.

"She's actually legendary," Sunny stated proudly. I hated it when people bragged about I had done. It was really annoying.

"Hey Ian. You have a legendary girlfriend. Congrats. No one could beat her," Jamie laughed.

"It's not funny," Sunny stated. She had better not go into _any_ of the stories. I didn't know if I could handle any of them.

"What do you mean by she's legendary," Doc questioned with his interests in the comment.

"She's the only one that we know of to go to nine planets. Usually a soul goes to one or two planets and some more, but no one has ever gone to _nine_ planets."

"Is that what makes her a hero," Jamie questioned.

"No. It was when she was on Bear planet I think. She and a friend's of her were out doing some stuff for fun…" I took that moment to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up in Ian's arms in my old room. I didn't know if the guys had moved out yet or not. It would really suck if that did happen, and they had no place to go. I would feel so bad.

"Good morning," Ian said as he nuzzled my ear.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Did you sleep well?" I nodded. "I did too."

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too." He was just about to kiss me when Jeb came into the room.

"We got planting today, so don't you think that you can get out of it Ian just because Wanda's pregnant," he stated.

"No privacy around here is there," Ian mumbled and I just laughed. It was true, but at least we have what we have. My life is fantastic right now.

"We better go before Jeb comes into the room again," I stated as I got up to get dressed.

"What are you going to do today," Ian questioned me.

"I'll work in the kitchen," I stated.

"Okay," Ian stated, "But be careful."

"I will," I said before giving him a kiss on his cheek. We headed out then, and I couldn't believe how much things have changed since I came here.

"I'll see you later," Ian said before kissing me and walking off to the planting area. I walked over to the kitchen, always getting stares on the way.

"Hello Trudy," I said as I came into the kitchen, "Hi Lilly."

"Hi," they said at the same time. They looked down at my stomach in unison.

"Can I help with anything," I asked after a couple of uncomfortable minutes.

"You can work on kneading the dough," Lilly offered me, and I went right to work. It was quiet at first, but it went back to the usual chatter. I didn't know if they wanted me to join in the conversation or not really. They probably weren't expecting that someone would get pregnant (especially me). They're going to be even more surprised when Melanie has one of her own.

"How along are you, Wanda," Lilly asked me.

"About fifteen weeks, I'd say," I answered her.

"Do you know what it's going to be," Trudy asked.

"Not yet, but I might figure it out soon," I stated.

"Did you decide on any names yet," Lilly questioned.

"No, not yet," I stated.

"What does Ian want it to be?"

"I don't know really. I know that Melanie wants it to be a girl. I bet she would spoil her to death, but Ian might too, so this is probably going to be one spoiled baby."

"A little girl would be a nice change around here," Trudy agreed.

"We have enough little boys running around," Lilly stated.

"A boy would be good also though," I stated. I wanted to defend my child or Melanie's child if it was going to be a boy.

"I'm sure that girls would be more spoiled than boys," Trudy stated.

"That is true. I doubt that Ian would like if any boy would start hitting on our baby if it was a girl though."

"Very true," Lilly stated.

"Paternal instincts do that to a guy," Trudy stated.

"What names do you like most," Lilly asked trying to get back to the topic that she started.

"I don't know many human names really," I said truthfully.

"What are the ones that you like that you have heard?"

"I was thinking that for a boy, it would be Ian Jr."

"Very classic," Trudy stated in agreement.

"And for a girl, I'd like her to be Krista Rose."

"That's very cute for a girl name," Lilly agreed. We were quiet for some more time, and then we started some more little conversations. They were little, but I liked them nonetheless. I felt normal—human— when we started talking about things like this. I was soon done with the bread, and I put it into the oven. I sat there while the others did some of their own work, and we talked constantly.

"Do you want to help me with the water, Wanda," Lilly offered.

"Sure," I said as I started picking some of the water bottles up. Thanks to the raids, we can get water bottles, but only one per planting day was passed out to everyone. No one wanted to lose this luxury. It was good when in a bottle.

We walked to the planting area, and Jeb called for a break when he saw us coming in the room. Ian ran over really quickly when he saw me. He seemed to have missed me with the little time that we were apart. He gave me a big passionate kiss which almost made me drop the water bottles in my hand. Kyle yelled a joke, and we pulled apart then.

"Melanie, take two," I whispered when she came over to get a water bottle.

"Why," she questioned.

"You are not supposed to be working so hard," I stated.

"I'm fine, Wanda."

"I'm worried about the baby, that's all." She decided to listen to me, and she took two. No one really noticed because she chugged the first one. She sipped the second one. She seemed a little more hydrated, but I was going to keep an eye on her when I was in here.

Lilly went to talk to some people while they were on break, so I decided to talk to Ian, Kyle, Sunny, Melanie and Jamie. Jamie was able to get out of school for this, which was a surprise because Sharon was really strict about it.

"When are you going to tell him," I questioned Melanie while nodding over to Jared.

"I don't know when. I'm too scared to do it," she replied.

"Well, you know that I will be there no matter what happens." She nodded. She seemed to make up her mind because she got up and walked over to where Jared was. I was really nervous for her. What if Jared wouldn't accept the fact that she was pregnant? Would he accept it? If he did, would he want to have the baby with her? Would he try to make her get rid of it? I didn't know what Jared would do, and that was what scared me the most. I suppose that Melanie felt the same. I went back to our conversation so Melanie could have some privacy while she talked to Jared.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**** Thanks for everyone who voted on my poll. It gave me an idea of what everyone to read about and I would like to especially thank .. She gave me the idea that I am now putting into motion, but there is a twist that you will not believe.**

**And here is Chapter 16 of Changes!**

We didn't hear anything from where Jared and Melanie stood talking. I glanced over there a few times through the minute that they were talking. It had only been a minute that they talked, and I was nervous already. I felt like it was taking too long! I wasn't going for the silent approach exactly when I told Ian, but it shouldn't take this long, should it?

"Calm down, Wanda," Ian stated as he pulled me into his arms. I calmed down a little bit, but it wasn't enough. Jared was unpredictable sometimes, and I remember in Melanie's memory that he said that he wasn't ready to bring a kid into the world. I didn't know if it would change now that he was in the cave or not. I hoped well for my best friend, my sister, and I hoped that everything would be well too. I don't want Melanie's heart broken. It would crush her. It almost crushed her when Jared despised us, but we had Jamie with us. She would have Jamie with her again, but I wouldn't be in the body to help her cope.

I heard a screech of happiness over where Melanie and Jared were, and Jared was holding Melanie up in the air like she was a little kid with a huge grin planted on his face. Melanie was grinning too. He loved to hear the news, and I felt relief go through my entire body. He was happy about the news, and I was glad.

They finally walked over to us, while Jared couldn't stop holding onto Melanie. I noticed that he couldn't stop touching her stomach, and I thought that it was so cute. Melanie had a huge smile planted on her face, and I was glad to see that my sister was going to be alright.

"We're pregnant," Jared yelled when he got over to us, and some of us started laughing. It was different from the reaction that I had gotten, and I was a little sad by that fact. Did they not trust me? Did they think that I was still going to turn them in even when I helped them with all of the raids?

Ian noticed the tension, and he held me tighter. He always seemed to know what my general thought direction was going to. He kissed me on the cheek.

"It's about time that you know," Kyle grunted which caused Melanie, Sunny and I to glare at him.

"I wouldn't upset these three, Kyle," Ian whispered, "Two out of the three of them are pregnant, and that will mean that you might want to sleep with one eye open."

"Or that might mean that you get kicked out of the bedroom," I stated, emphasizing kicked out. I would do that to Ian too.

"I love you, Sunny," Kyle said innocently.

"I know you do," Sunny said meanly, but we all could see the smile that was trying to come out. Melanie and I just gawked at them. Kyle had never, I repeat _never_, said that he loves Sunny out in public. I don't even think that he's _ever_ said it to her. The only one who was told that was Jodi, and we couldn't find her. It was so confusing, and I couldn't believe that it was happening. Since when did Kyle love her directly?

"Alright everybody," Jeb yelled, "Everyone's had enough of a break, now get off of those lazy asses and get off to work!"

"Alright Jeb," Jared yelled. He seemed a little agitated, but I noticed that he couldn't keep his hands off of Melanie's stomach.

"Let's get to work," Melanie stated.

"Where do you think you're going," Jared questioned her when she went off to get a shovel.

"I'm getting back to work," she stated as if it was obvious (which it was).

"Oh no, you are not. You're going to go with Wanda back to the kitchen."

"I'm pregnant. I'm not dead."

"I know that you are pregnant, but that also _my_ baby that is in there, and I don't want anything to happen to both of you."

"I can still work out in the field, Jared."

"I know you can, it's just that it would make me feel a lot better if you went to work in the kitchen with Wanda."

"Jeb," Melanie yelled knowing that the conversation was getting nowhere.

"What is it now," Jeb questioned.

"Jared says that I can't work out on the field, and I want to work out on it. I want you to side with me."

"She's pregnant, and I don't want anything to happen to it," Jared said as he tried to defend himself.

"Jared, there is one thing that you should think about. That is, do not piss off a pregnant woman because it will only back fire," Jeb stated.

"That is true," Geoffrey stated as he budded into the conversation.

"Fine. Whatever," Jared grumbled before he walked away. I saw the sadness that replaced the happiness in Melanie's eyes. I couldn't let that happen again. I got up and out of Ian's arms and I walked over to Jared. When I passed Melanie, I touched her arm quickly as to let her know that I'm there for her.

"What do you want," Jared asked when I put my back to the wall next to him. He was looking down, and he seemed sad also.

"Melanie loves you, you know," I stated.

"It doesn't seem that way," Jared said truthfully.

"She's a stubborn woman, and I should know. I was the one who dormed in her body. That was the worst ever, but yet it was the best ever."

"I know that she's stubborn," Jared stated, "I'm the one that's living with her now."

"Maybe, but it seems like you sometimes don't see her," I whispered.

"I love her too, Wanda. Don't ever forget that."

"I would never dream of it. I was counting on it really."

"What? Why?"

"Melanie feels alone sometimes," I stated truthfully. "I was never supposed to find out, but I did when I was in her. She takes things too seriously, and that's when she feels lonely sometimes. Whenever she's with you though, she feels whole. She was overjoyed when she saw that you were alive. She took over the body, and I couldn't stop her. That's when you slapped us." He flinched at that, but I kept going, "She hated whenever you would touch her when I was in her body, and I was the one that was controlling it. She'd be most powerful then. That's why you got slapped so many times." We both laughed at it.

"What do I do then," Jared questioned.

"You make a compromise. That's what loves all about, and you can never change it. Don't make her do stuff right away. She's only six weeks pregnant."

"That's not too long I guess," Jared stated.

"Compared to me," I said as I pointed at my fifteen week growing stomach, "I'd say she can still work without a problem." He laughed at that, and I took it as my cue to go back to the kitchen. Jared walked back over to Melanie, and I turned my head back just as they were making up. Life seemed perfect at the time, but it was far from perfect, and it would change as life goes on.


	17. Chapter 17

Ian, Melanie, Jared and I were just walking back from lunch. It was about five weeks since Jared had found out, and he was probably the happiest man alive. I don't even think that Ian could beat how happy Jared is. I couldn't believe that he hasn't frowned since I had talked to him.

Ian and Jared were talking about stuff, while Melanie and I talked about what we do most: our unborn children. We love to talk about them, and we'd even talk to them sometimes. It was exciting that we were going to have children around the same time. I was so happy that I was going to give birth to Ian's child. Melanie felt the same way about Jared. We were having a great time, and I couldn't wait till I could see him (or her) when they were out of my body.

"I can't wait to meet my niece," Melanie stated. She was really hoping that I would have a girl, and she wanted a boy. She wanted to spoil her niece so badly.

"Or nephew," Ian commented for what felt like the thousandth time. He always said that he didn't care what he wanted as long as this child was ours, but I kind of figured that Ian wanted a boy. All fathers wanted boys to play with.

"Or niece," Melanie stated.

"Alright. Let's not start this again. I don't care what it is as long as it's ours," I said to the both of them (mainly Ian). I kissed Ian lightly on the neck because I wasn't tall enough to get to his lips.

"I don't really either," Jared stated. Melanie rolled her eyes because he was too intent on his own. He always said that he didn't care because of he wanted his to be a boy also.

All of the sudden, I felt something hit my stomach. I didn't know what it was, so I panicked I looked around to see who the culprit was, but then I realized that it was from the inside. "Someone get Doc," I yelled. I didn't know what was going on, and it terrified me.

"What? What is it," Ian asked. He seemed terrified too. He didn't know what the outburst was about.

"It moved," I stated. It was silent for a minute, and then all three of them exploded in laughter. I didn't see what was so funny when my baby could be dying. What was wrong with them?

"Wanda," Melanie said as she tried to quiet down. "You're baby isn't dying or anything like that." I just looked at her with a confused expression on my face.

"It's just moving," Ian continued for her, "It's called kicking."

"Every baby does this," Melanie stated knowingly. I know that she treated me like a learning kindergarten sometimes, but that's exactly what I was really.

"Your baby is fine," Jared stated. I relaxed then. Everything else just confused me, but that comment comforted me.

"Let's go back into our room," Ian whispered to me. The baby "kicked" again, and my hand instantly flew to the place. Everyone stared down at my hand, and then everyone wanted to touch it. Jared even wanted to which surprised me. Jared never wanted anything really to do with my baby as long as Melanie was around. When he was around me for advice, he'd sometimes ask to touch the stomach, but now he was with other people, and he was one of them who wanted to touch it.

I walked into my room, and there was no surprise to me when everyone followed. It was amusing, so I just let them. I sat on the bed, and Melanie and Ian sat on my sides while Jared sat in front of me.

"Alright," I said, "Jared's first." I led his hand to where it kicked. His eyes sparkled, but I doubt that they were sparkling as much as he would when Melanie's baby started kicking.

"Melanie's next," I stated. Ian seemed disappointed, and I was surprised to see that he was thinking that he wouldn't get a chance. I was sad that he did think that.

Once Melanie was done, Jared and Melanie left. Ian just moved away from me. I took his hand and hit the spot that the baby was kicking at. His face lightened up, and I don't even think that Jared could beat the smile on his face.

For the rest of the night, we just laid there and felt where it kicked. It was so interesting to us. It never did that before. Eventually, we fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been for weeks since that day when the baby started to kick. It hasn't stopped kicking since. Today, it hasn't done it yet, but I can't wait to feel that sensation. It always lightens up my day no matter what.

Melanie and I were in my room, and we were having a nice conversation. It was a good thing that the boys were out because they get bored when we have these kinds of conversations.

All of the sudden, I feel something on my upper leg. I try to hit it away, but I guess it's not that kind of thing. When I looked down, there was blood.

**AN: I know that it's short, but I need it for the next chapter. Thanks for reading my story, and I'm glad that you like it. And thank you to the people who review this story. It keeps it going, and I'm glad that you like it.**


	18. Chapter 18

All I could look at was the blood. There was nothing else in the world that could get my attention away from it. Melanie hadn't noticed that I wasn't paying attention to it yet, but I couldn't look away.

"Melanie," I stated. She probably looked to where my gaze was, and I heard her gasp.

"I'll be right back," Melanie said as she ran out of the room. She came back soon with Jared.

"What is it," Jared questioned her. He seemed a little annoyed, but he shut up quickly. I felt him lift me, and he started running. All I could look at was the blood. What was going on? What was happening? Is the baby alright?

"Doc, help," Melanie pleaded as she reached the southern hall before us. I didn't pay any attention to the conversation in front of me.

"Get her on the cot," he commanded. I was put down, and as soon as I was, Doc made me lay down. I felt my pants being pulled down, but I was too nervous for my unborn child to even care.

"Jared, go get Ian," Melanie said. I heard running footsteps, and then there were gasps from Doc and Melanie.

"We need to get her to a healer," Doc stated while he pulled my pants back up. As soon as he was done with that, he picked me up, and I saw that there was more blood on my pants. What was happening to my baby? Was it going to be okay? Please say that it was going to be okay. It can't die on me, it just can't.

We were all the way through the tunnel as Jared and Ian met up with us. Ian noticed the blood first, and his expression turned from worry to desperation. He didn't want this baby to die, and I didn't either. It was ours. It can't die yet. It couldn't. It linked Ian and I together, and I still hadn't met him or her yet. It was supposed to live a long wonderful life, not die before it even was born!

"Jared, do you have the keys to the jeep," Melanie questioned.

"I already have them in my hands," he stated. We were rushing toward the exit of the caves. It didn't take us long to get through, but it felt like a million years to me. My baby had to survive. It had too. It couldn't die on me.

Doc pushed me into the jeep quickly, and Ian pulled me into his lap. I hadn't notice Sunny was with us until she hopped into the jeep. I didn't see Kyle, but I guess that he wasn't with her. Sunny's been growing more and more independent by the day. It was amazing really. She used to be so shy before.

Ian rocked me back and forth, murmuring that it would be all okay, and that the baby would be fine. Deep down in my heart, I knew that it wasn't the case, but I still was holding onto the hope that it was going to be fine.

We arrived at the healers finally, and Sunny went in with me. Ian wanted to come with me, but he was a human, and he couldn't go in without being changed. I wanted him with me, but I had to protect him.

The healer came to us immediately and led us into a room with a machine in it. I wasn't paying attention to any of it. I was too worried about my baby, and that was my main focus.

He did some tests with the machine, and when he was done, he didn't look too happy. It all crashed down on me then, and I knew what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry, but you're baby died. I'm sorry for your lose." I didn't break down like I felt I should. I wanted to save it.

"Get it out of me," I whispered.

"What," the healer questioned.

"Get it out of me!"

"We'll have to knock you out."

"Just give me No Pain."

"It might still hurt."

"I don't care! Just give me No Pain, and get it out of me," I yelled. He followed my orders then. He gave me three tablets of No Pain, and I felt it work instantly. He got out what he needed, and he started the slow process. I looked away because I didn't want to see it. I couldn't look at it without breaking down. I couldn't do any of that here. They'd probably just knock me out, and keep me here until I wake up, and that would be trouble for Ian.

I felt each step that the healer did, but I wasn't in pain. It was soon over, but it felt like forever to me. I couldn't believe what was happening, but I couldn't do anything about it. Sunny stayed with me throughout the whole process, but she was already breaking down. She was crying, and it wasn't helping me. I didn't want to break down yet, and I couldn't.

"It was a baby boy," the healer stated as it was pulled out of me. It was what Ian had wanted, and I couldn't do anything about it now. I wish I could go back in time and change what happened, but I couldn't.

The healer stitched me up, and he gave me some more No Pain. I barely paid attention. I felt like I wasn't connected to this body anymore, but I knew that I was.

"What was his name going to be," the healer asked once he was done.

"Ian James O'Shea," I whispered. I couldn't talk more than a whisper. I didn't want to talk anymore, I just wanted out of here. I wanted to get away from this wretched place and never come back. I didn't want anything to do with it.

"I'm sorry for your loss," the healer said again as he handed me a piece of paper. It was a death certificate. I could feel myself breaking down now. For some reason, it was the conformation that I needed that would tell me that this was all real, and it wasn't a dream, a nightmare. I would never be able to hold my baby. I would never be able to see my baby smile, hear its joyful laugh. I would never be able to comfort it. I would never be able to feed it, and I would never be able to take care of it like a mother should. I felt so alone, and I felt the pain crashing into me.

I ran from the room, ran from the healer, ran from the dead baby. I wouldn't see it ever again. I didn't want to see it now. I lost the baby, and I felt guilty. It was all my fault, but I couldn't figure out the reason why. Why would someone kill a small innocent child? It would have to be a manic that did it. Who did this? Was there a god out there like the humans believed there was? If there was, he was playing a really sick joke. What kind of God would do this kind of thing?

The door opened just as I reached the jeep, and I jumped into Ian's comforting arms. I didn't want to talk, and I just wept and wept. I would never be the same ever again, and I would never go through this pain anymore. I could bare it a second time. I could never bare it, and I just wanted to get out of the pain that I felt, but I could never do that. It will haunt me for the rest of my entire life.


	19. Chapter 19

Ian held me the rest of the way home, and I knew that he was crying, but he wouldn't be able to cry as much as me. I lost a part of me, and now I'll never be able to touch it again. The memories hurt too much even though I didn't have memories of the baby the way I would have if it was born. My baby boy was gone, and I would never get to see him living. It brought enormous pain that I couldn't escape when I thought about it, but I couldn't get it off of my mind. It was too painful to let it out of my mind.

Ian carried me into the cave, and we were met by everybody, but I couldn't pay attention to them. All I could think about was my dead baby. No one could know the pain that I felt. No one could ever imagine it. It was my calling, and now I lost it because of he had died. I lost something that was dear to me, and I didn't want to feel this pain ever again.

"Out of my way," I heard Jamie yell. I hadn't seen him, but right now I didn't even care. All I could think about was my baby that I had lost. I couldn't believe that I wasn't able to meet him when he was alive. It brought me such joy to have a baby with Ian, but it was all taken away from me before I could even live with my son. He was my son, and now I wasn't able to be to see him. Why was this world so cruel? Was this a punishment of some kind? Was it because I abandoned my life to live with humans? Was it because I was a soul that lived on another planet besides its own?

"Jamie," Melanie whispered from behind us. I started sobbing even more. It was wrong of me to want Melanie's child to die instead of mine, but I couldn't get it out of my thought process. Why couldn't it have been her? Why was it _my_ baby?

"We're almost to our room, Wanda," Ian informed me. I didn't care. I was too much in pain to care. This world took my baby from me, and I couldn't do anything to get him back. I would never get to see it talk for the first time, walk for the first time, go to school for the first time. It would never happen, and I was grieving because of it. I could stop grieving, and I didn't want to.

I felt Ian put me down on the bed, and I felt him go away from me, but I grabbed his shirt just before it could get out of my reach. I stop up and threw my arms around him. I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to be without Ian. He was the only thing that I had left, and even though it tore me up inside just thinking about my baby, it was his too. I didn't want to be without him right now. I couldn't stand the pain, but the pain would be worse without him. Was he going to leave me because of our baby died? Was he also blaming me? Was he thinking that it was all my fault? I didn't want to live without him because of this, but I knew this is hard on him too.

"I'm not going to leave you, Wanda," Ian stated as he laid me back onto the bed. I felt some relieve in that sentence, and I was too miserable to reply back. I wouldn't be able to trust my voice right now, and I wasn't going to for a long time.

"Can I come in," Melanie whispered from the doorway, and it made me sob even harder when I thought about how her baby was still living.

"Now wouldn't be the best time," Ian stated. He sounded far away from me, and I didn't like it. I tried to look through my tear clouded eyes for him, but it was too blurry to see anything. I was just about to wipe my eyes when I felt Ian's arms wrap around me. I felt so safe in them, but that feeling wasn't enough to get the grief away from me. I felt I was drowning with grief, and I didn't like it, but I couldn't get away from me.

"Wanda," Jamie questioned from the doorway. I didn't say anything, but he could hear my sobs. "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

"I don't think so, Jamie," Ian stated for me. I don't think that it'd be good if he heard my sobs, and I couldn't imagine how much these sobs were hurting Ian. It was selfish of me to want him to stay with me, but that is what I wanted.

"I was ordered to stay here," Jamie said. He sounded like he was closer. I could hear that he was making sure that I didn't hear who made the order, but I already knew it was Melanie. She always was probably making sure that I had enough company around me to make sure that I would feel happier, but that wouldn't happen. I don't think that anyone would make me happy ever again. Ian made me feel closer to the person, the soul, I once was, but I would never turn back the same ever again.

Time passed slowly. I had eventually stopped crying, but the pain still wouldn't go away. I just tried to stay in Ian's arms even when he needed to do something else, but I didn't leave the room. Whenever I needed to, I would just use the buckets that Melanie and I used when we were both pregnant to go to pee. Ian didn't like it much, but he wouldn't say anything.

"Here's some food," Jamie stated as he came in the room. Melanie had given up trying to come into the room because she finally saw that I was in pain whenever she came in. I felt like crying whenever she did, and I noticed that she was saddened by that fact, but I didn't really care. I was still loathing that she was able to keep her baby, and I wasn't.

Ian ate his first, but then he noticed that I wasn't eating anything. He tried to make me eat, but I wouldn't eat it. I started crying instead because I would never be able to spoon feed my baby. It drove me insane the pain that I felt, but I couldn't seem to get rid of the grief that was inside me.

"Come on, Wanda," Ian complained after I stopped crying, "You have to eat something." I didn't make a move towards the food. I just stayed put where I was in the middle of the bed.

"If you're not going to eat," Jamie stated, "Then neither am I." This would have made me laugh if I was able to. The grief was spread on too thick, so I didn't react to it. He waited a long time for me to start eating, but I wouldn't. I don't think that I could handle eating food right now anyways.

"Jamie, just give up," Ian sighed, "It's not going to work this time." I could see the pain grow into his features. I didn't want to be the cause of his pain again. I already caused so much today that I couldn't do it again. I picked up the food and took a bite.

"I knew it would work," Jamie crowed after I swallowed the food. "It was me, right Wanda?" I shook my head no. He seemed to not like that answer, but he seemed to lighten up really quickly. Ian seemed to like that I was eating because there was a small grin that grew onto his face.

They talked for a while, but I was soon sleeping on Ian's shoulder. I felt comforted that Ian wasn't going to leave the room, and that he wasn't going to leave me, but I still felt miserable that I would never get to see my son again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Wanda's POV**

I started to become more awake from my dreams, only to find that Ian wasn't there. He said that he wasn't going to leave me! Where is he? Was there seeker's that came? If there was, why wasn't I taken then? Did an accident happen that he had to be there? Was he out on a raid without me? Did he want to get revenge for the time that I left out on a raid without him? I thought all of these questions as I slowly moved from the bed to the corner of the room. No one would be able to see me sitting here unless they were actually looking for me in the right place.

I sat there quietly, but it felt like forever until I heard some footsteps from the end of the hallway. I didn't want to move from where I was just in case it wasn't Ian and I would start to freak out more than I already was. That would be the terrible thing to do especially when I wasn't in such I good mood right now.

The door opened a few minutes later. I saw that Jamie walked in, and he looked straight at the bed. He seemed confused at first, but then it slowly grew into panic. I didn't say anything because he wasn't the one that I wanted to see right now.

He ran out of the room soon after to leave me with all of my confusion and sadness. I didn't want to be alone right now, but the only person that I wanted to be with was Ian. I couldn't stand being away from him right now, and I could feel the despair slowly creep into my body.

After a long time, I heard running outside of the room. I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't want to move from my spot to go check it out either. I just stayed where I was, and I waited.

**Ian's POV**

I woke up to Wanda in my arms. She hasn't let go of me since we found out that we had lost our baby. It hurt me to hear that news because I was so excited to hear that I was going to be a father with the woman I loved, but it hurt Wanda more. She was connected to the baby, and that caused her to hurt more. It was also her calling. That would make it hurt worse.

I would do anything to get that pain to go away, but I don't think it will ever go away. Wanda would be in pain every time she thought about the little baby, our baby boy. It hurts to think about sometimes, but I couldn't imagine the pain that Wanda was feeling right now. I remember the pain that I felt when I lost my parents, but this was different, this wasn't about them. It was about Wanda and the pain that would never leave her.

My stomach started growling then. I didn't want to leave her alone, but I needed to eat sometime, and I knew that she wouldn't want to leave the room. If she was awake, she probably wouldn't want me to go anywhere. She was doing really badly, but she always wanted me to stay.

I quickly got out of her hold, making sure that I didn't wake her. I kissed her on the forehead, and then I left the room. I didn't want to leave her for too long, so I ran down the hallway to get to the dining hall. I felt terrible for leaving her for even this short period of time. I wanted to comfort her, and I don't know what would happen if she woke up to not find me with her, not even leaving a note. I know what it felt like, and I didn't like the feeling at all.

I slowed down a bit when I reached the dining hall, but I wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. I didn't want to stay and chat. All I wanted to do was get back to Wanda.

Once I get my food, I walked back to the entrance of the cave, hoping no one would stop me from leaving.

I was wrong. "Hey Ian," Kyle yelled, "Get over here." He was sitting at a table with Sunny, Melanie, Jared, Jeb and Jamie. They all looked over at me, expecting me to do what Kyle demanded.

"What," I snapped as I reached the table. I didn't want to stay long. I had to get back to Wanda before she woke up. I was desperate to get out of here, but they weren't going to make it easy on me. No one, besides Jamie and I, have seen Wanda since she got back to the cave. They were probably curious to know about her. They all cared for her, well most of them. Sharon and Maggie still wouldn't have anything to do with her.

"How's she doing," Jeb questioned. I just shook my head. I didn't know if I could handle saying anything out loud right now. It hurt me too much to see her in pain, but I couldn't do anything to stop it, and I felt so helpless. There was nothing that I could do.

"She'll be okay soon," Jared stated. Then something happened that I never thought I'd ever see. Melanie started sobbing. Pregnancy must be doing this to her. That must be the reason why she started crying, but I knew that she was worried about Wanda just as much as I was.

"I'll be right back," Jamie whispered as he walked away from the table. I didn't know where he was going, but I didn't really care either. I was just worrying about Wanda. She was all I could think of right now.

"Sit down, Ian," Jeb suggested. I didn't want to be rude, so I took a seat and started eating. I tried to eat quickly, but everyone had questions about Wanda. It was like a tsunami that was hitting me at full force. I just sat down for Christ's sake!

After about ten minutes, Jamie ran into the room and yelled, "She's gone! Wanda is gone!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Jamie's POV**

"I'll be right back," I whispered when I got off the bench. I wanted to check by myself how Wanda was doing. The last time that I saw her she wasn't doing so great. I felt so bad, but I didn't know how to help her. She seemed calmer around Ian though, so I wanted to see if she was okay or not right now.

I went a little slowly, so it took me about six minutes to reach her room. When I went in there, I looked around. She wasn't on the bed, but I didn't think she was going to leave this room especially since how she was feeling.

After not succeeding in finding her, I ran back to the dining hall. I was so nervous that I didn't even know what I was doing.

"She's gone! Wanda is gone," I yelled when I reached the room. Everyone looked at me strangely until I said Wanda. Everyone got worried then. Ian looked panicky while Melanie looked worried. Sunny looked like she was on the verge of crying! Kyle was worrying about Sunny too much to worry about Wanda.

"Alright," Jeb stated as he took command, "Ian, Melanie and Sunny. You three go search the wash area. Trudy, Aaron and Andy, go check Doc's corridor. Make sure that he isn't doing anything to her. Paige, Lily, Lucinda, and Heidi go check all the rooms just in case she decided to switch rooms. Kyle and Heath, you should check the game room and the planting areas. She could sneak into any of the areas if she wanted to and go unnoticed. It'd be good if you all took a flashlight just in case you might need one. Jared, Jamie and I are going to check the storage area to see if she decided to go back to her old space. No let's move it people!"

Jared, Jeb and I ran to see if she was in the storage area. She always went there whenever she needed to get away when she was in Melanie's body, so why not when she was in Pet's body? She always had Ian with her to keep her away from there, so now that he's not with her, she might have just gone to the same place. It makes sense to me really.

We turned the corner with our flashlights, and we met the stocked hallway. We started to look around through everything, but we couldn't find her. I hope she's going to be alright wherever she is.

**Trudy's POV**

Once Jeb gave the orders, Andy, Aaron and I ran to go see if Doc was working on her. I don't think he would do it like the last time, but you never know. Wanda can be very convincing when she wants to be (it's harder when she's in that body). She's smart, and she can persuade with the best of 'em.

We ran to Doc's corridor, and we found Doc sitting at his desk.

"What's going on," Doc questioned when we entered the room.

"Is Wanda here," Aaron asked. Doc just shook his head.

"Wanda's missing," Andy informed him. Doc got a little nervous then, just like the rest of us did. He loved to hear her stories. He was always interested in new ones.

"For how long," Doc asked.

"I'm presuming that it's been about ten minutes because that's just about when Ian came in the dining hall," I answered.

"I hope she's okay," Doc stated.

"Me too."

**Kyle's POV**

When Jamie came in, I looked immediately at my brother. He didn't take the news very well. I don't think I've ever seen him so scared in my entire life.

Heath and I went looking for her as soon as we could. The last time we had to find her, people missed where she was at. I was not going to do the same mistake that they did. I was going to find her, for my brother.

"Did you look in the corners, Heath," I questioned just to make sure that we didn't accidentally miss her in the game room.

"Yeah, but I didn't find her," he replied.

"Let's check the fields," I recommended. I didn't believe that she was going to be in the fields, but I wasn't going to be blamed if someone else found her there.

"I don't see her," Heath yelled from his side of the field.

"Let's head back then," I stated. I hoped that someone else would find her, for my brother's sake.

**Lilly's POV**

Once we were told to go, Paige, Lucinda, Heidi and I started looking in all of the rooms except for Wanda and Ian's room. We didn't think that she'd be in there, mostly because Jamie wouldn't have known unless he went into her room.

After we were done looking, we all met in the division area.

"I didn't find her," Paige said. Lucinda shook her head no. So did Heidi.

"Let's head back then, and we'll just hope someone found her," I stated as I started walking back towards the dining hall.

**Ian's POV**

Once Jeb told us to look, I ran out of the room. All I could think was, 'She couldn't be missing. She can't be missing. She wouldn't leave me like this. Someone will find her.' I tried to think positively, but I was too hooked up with the despair coming into me. I couldn't lose her. I almost lost her once, and I couldn't lose her again.

"Ian slow down," Melanie yelled from behind me. They weren't running as fast as me, but I was desperate to find Wanda instead of wait for them.

"I have to find her _now_," I stated back.

"She will be found, Ian, but I don't think that a pregnant woman and a sister of Wanda's can run as fast as you," she retorted. She was telling the truth, but I didn't want to wait. I wanted to get to Wanda and fast.

I was the first one to the washroom, and I started yelling for her like a maniac. It would be quite hilarious to an outsider, but I just wanted, no needed, Wanda back in my arms. I never should have left the room. I should have waited until she woke up. I should have taken her with me. I should have waited until Jamie came back in the room and ask if he could get us something to eat. I shouldn't have left.

"We'll go in and check for you," Melanie stated as she finally caught up to me with Sunny trailing her. Sunny was still crying, but it wasn't as bad as she was when she was in the dining hall.

They went into the wash area and looked around. I couldn't go into this part of the washroom because it was for ladies only. I knew that Wanda would never go into the guy's part.

They came back without Wanda. I felt so crushed that we hadn't found her yet. I wanted her back in my arms as soon as I could, but I would have to wait.

We walked back to the dining hall in silence. We all missed Wanda but me especially. I couldn't handle if anyone didn't find her. To my disappointment when we walked back into the room, only one group was not back yet. Lilly, Heidi, Lucinda and Paige were that group. No one had found her yet, and that made me even more depressed. I don't know if I could handle if she wasn't found.

The group walked back after a couple of minutes, and they didn't have Wanda. That hit me hard. I lost Wanda, and I might never get to see her again. I felt so alone at that moment. I didn't want anyone but her. I couldn't have anyone but her.

"Alright, we'll continue looking for her tomorrow," Jeb stated. "Everyone get some shut eye 'cause we're gonna be waken earlier than usual." We all headed out of the dining hall. Sunny was crying even harder on Kyle's shoulder, and he seemed to be having a hard time trying to comfort her. I know how she felt, but I knew my pain was worse than hers. I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest, and I knew that I would never get it back again unless if I had Wanda.

I walked into our room, my room now, and I tossed myself onto the bed. I felt the tears start streaming down my face, but I wasn't going to let myself slip into the pain that I felt. I would wait until I knew positively that Wanda was gone.

I soon heard some shuffling in the corner. I looked up to tell them to bug off, but I froze. The person I saw made me surprised and overjoyed.


	22. Chapter 22

Once Ian was in the room, he rushed over to the bed. He seemed pained, and I didn't know what caused it. He was gone for a while, and I was starting to get really worried about him.

I tried to hurry as I stood up, but my legs feel asleep, and I sometimes stumbled a little bit. His head shot up immediately when he heard me. I watched as his facial expression as it turned from surprise to pure joy. He quickly got out of bed and ran over to me. Once he was in front of me, he pressed his lips against mine. It felt so nice for me to feel, but he seemed desperate. What had happened?

"I'm sorry, and I will never leave your side again," Ian stated when he separated us only to push us back into another kiss. He started trailing his kisses down my neck, which left me totally distracted. I hate when he has this effect on me sometimes.

"What are you talking about," I whispered.

He looked me straight in the eye, and he explained everything from where Jamie came into the room, to the time that he came in here. I felt so sad that I was the cause of this, but Ian said for me not to worry about it anymore. I didn't want to really think about it tonight anyways.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I snuggled into his shoulder. I felt truly awful for not doing anything when Jamie came in. I was being so selfless, and now it was hurting everyone around me. I had to be more careful. I need to shape up. I have to do this for everyone, for Ian.

"Don't worry about it, Wanda," Ian stated. He seemed complacent as he was resting his mouth against my hair.

"You must be tired," I said after a while. I didn't want to leave him, so I just thought about saying this.

"No, I'm just glad that I have you. You are my everything, Wanderer, and you better not forget that."

"And you are my Ian, and nothing will change that."

"I love you."

"I love you too." We laid back down on the bed and just held each other in arms. Ian soon fell asleep, but he kept his arms around me. I was surprised a little bit because he never sleeps like this, but I didn't really care. I soon fell asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**** I'm sorry that it took me a while to update Changes, but I've been loving all the stories that everyone is writing! I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short, but I didn't really have anything to put into it yet, but the next chapter will be updated soon. Will Wanda keep her promise to herself and not be selfish, or will she keep mourning the death of her unborn child? Find out when the next chapter comes out.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**** I want to thank these people for reviewing this story so far. It helps me to carry on with it, and I'm so glad that you all like it.**

**HOLLYZ**

**betonalice87**

**You can call me Lemon**

**Allyn Night**

**Nightlife's snoon**

**dancingchickie**

**Porsches as Bribes**

**Dodgydolphin181**

**.**

**Thank you all for reviewing! And now for what you all have been waiting for; Chapter Twenty-Three!**

I woke up the following day to voices. I didn't feel Ian's arms around me, but I wasn't going to repeat what happened yesterday. That was terrible! I didn't think that it would be that bad, but apparently it was. Well, there's nothing I can do about it now, except for me to change. I'm not going to be selfless anymore. It would be wrong of me to do so. I wasn't going to make anyone worry about me again. It would be wrong of me to do so.

I listened to the voices a little more, and I found that it was Melanie and Ian. I didn't know what they were talking about, but they didn't sound happy. I still felt tired, but I tried to tune in more.

"I have a right too, Ian," Melanie yelled quietly. She was whispering, but she was mad also. I don't know what they were talking about, but I didn't want to interrupt this conversation just so I could hear more.

"She's not ready yet, Melanie," Ian contradicted. I just then figured out that they were talking about me. I knew that Ian was worried about me, but I didn't know what they were really talking about though.

"It's been over a week, and I want to see my sister!"

"You would be the same way if you lost your baby," Ian replied, "Just give her time to heal, Melanie."

"I want to see my sister, Ian! I miss her so much, and I need her! I can't do this without her!"

"I know, Melanie, but—."

"You don't know anything Ian! You don't know how much pain I've been through when Wanda isn't there. I miss her too much, and she's in the same damn cave as me!"

"She's in so much pain, Melanie. She's trying to deal with losing our child. You would be doing the same situation if you were in her place."

"I would never!"

"I doubt that. Think about this. You just lost your child, and Wanda was still pregnant. You were crying all day, and then Wanda decides to check on you. You start crying harder because you were the one that lost it and not her. How would you feel?"

"I would never do that to her!"

"You would too. She's in twice as much pain as you would be because of her calling. She lost our child, and she blames herself! She won't say it out loud, but I can see it, Melanie. She blames herself every day, and there is nothing I can do about it! I'm helpless, Melanie. I can't do anything!" He began sobbing then. I felt so much pain in what he said, and it was mostly because he was telling the truth. I did blame myself, but I didn't want anyone to notice it. I shouldn't have believed that Ian would miss anything. I was so stupid!

"Shh, Ian," Melanie stated as he tried to calm him down, "You have done everything for her, and it's helping. If she didn't have you, I doubt that she would want to live anymore. You're the one that keeps her stable. Why do you think that she wanted you and you only? She loves you so much, Ian, and nothing can change that. She needs you more than anyone else. She loves to be around you even when she's not in pain. She needs you and only you Ian."

"I know," Ian breathed, "I just feel like I'm doing nothing."

"You're doing everything, and she's getting better. She hasn't cried for a while, and it's all because of you and the love that you give her."

"Yeah." I could hear that he was lying. Melanie might not be able to hear it, but I could clearly. I had to do something. I didn't want to make him feel like he was doing nothing because Melanie was right. He was doing everything that I needed, and I loved him.

I opened my eyes to see that they weren't in the room. I quickly got off the bed and went to the door. I could see Ian's legs from underneath the doors, but I opened the one door. Melanie and Ian's eyes quickly fell on my face.

"She's telling the truth, Ian," I stated. "She's telling the truth, and I love you." His lips came crashing down into mine, and I felt heavenly bliss.

I even forgot that Melanie was standing right next to us until she coughed uncomfortably. Ian and I detached, and Melanie stared at me with tears brimming in her eyes. She looked so distressed and sad that I quickly took her into a small hug because of my size. Her head fell on my shoulder, and she sobbed. My shirt would surely stain, but I didn't care. I was comforting Melanie, and that was all that really mattered right now.

After a while, Jared came up to us and asked, "What happened?" He was worried when he saw that Melanie was crying, but he seemed surprised at who she was crying on. His eyes popped out when he looked at me. Was I that bad?

"I missed Wanda," Melanie said between sobs. Jared was going to take her and try to comfort her, but she just held on to me tighter. She didn't want to me leave probably. I hadn't seen her for a week, and now she was finally able to see me, and she couldn't keep it in.

"This is probably going to take awhile," Ian muttered to Jared. I glared at Ian quickly before walking Melanie into our room with me. Even though he was right, it was still senseless to say. He could have been kind and considerate to shut up.

I started stroking Melanie's hair and she seemed to calm down a little bit. I really missed her, but the pain was unbearable. I was barely controlling it now. It was hard for me to look at Melanie, so I just stared straight ahead. She wanted to see me, but the pain was too much. I had to hold it in till I was alone though. Ian was in pain seeing me like this, so I had to at least try.

"We're in here, Jamie," Jared yelled when Jamie passed us. He must not have looked into our room though. Jamie came in with his head down. He seemed so sad. It was hard for me to not run up to hug him, but I had to comfort Melanie also. She was desperate for my attention, and I wasn't going to move from her.

Jamie finally looked up, and his gaze immediately fell on me. His expression went from sadness to surprise to happiness. I then found Jamie in my arms as he hugged me. Both of the Stryder's were in my arms, and it was kind of humorous.

"I'm glad that we found you," Jamie whispered on my shoulder. I couldn't take it anymore. I started crying for the hundredth time this week. The tears seemed endless by now, and I didn't know when they were ever going to stop.

Jamie and Melanie were replaced by Ian. I immediately started sobbing into his shoulder. He was the one that I truly needed. It was still hard for me, but I had him with me and that's all that counts.


	24. Chapter 24

After I finally stopped crying, Ian held me some more. Jamie and Melanie never left the room as I cried. I was surprised that they would have wanted to stay.

"Are you ready to go," Melanie asked.

"Where," I questioned.

"Down to the dining hall, of course," she replied. I just shook my head.

"Don't push her, Melanie," Ian commanded, "She's just getting starting to get back to normal today."

"She's been in this room for too long, Ian. Everyone wants to see her," she stated.

"Don't pressure her, Melanie," Ian chided, "We wouldn't be pressuring you if were in our situation."

"I'm sick of not seeing my sister every day, and it doesn't help when you're babying her!"

"I'm trying to help her through a life changing event. It takes time to heal."

"And I'm trying to get her back to normal. It's not going to work unless she leaves the room."

"She's not ready to leave the room. She's proved it by the actions that she does." Jamie came around Melanie to stand by me. He held out his hand, and I hesitantly took it. He walked me out of the room while Ian and Melanie bickered about me.

"Where do you want to go, Wanda," he asked while we were walking down the hallway.

"To the storage area please," I whispered.

"Not there, Wanda," Jamie disagreed.

"The game room then," I stated.

"The game room it is," he said as he led me in the direction of the game room. Each time we passed people, they always stared at me, and I just clutched to Jamie even more. Some of them tried to stop us to talk, but Jamie just kept me walking no matter what. I was grateful for him to do that.

We finally reached the game room. No one was in there luckily. We sat in the corner that I did so many months ago when I mourned the lives of my people who were dead.

"I'm glad that you are finally out of your room, Wanda," Jamie stated, "I was getting worried about you. I've missed you a lot."

"I know that I haven't been a really good friend for the past week, but I'll try to be," I promised.

"You've been doing fine, Wanda," Jamie said. "You've just lost your baby. I understand that you needed time alone and with Ian. Melanie has been venting out to me about it all week though, and I was getting sick of it really. I didn't want to be around her sometimes. Jared's about fed up with it also."

"I'm sorry, Jamie. It's all my fault."

"No, it's not. Melanie's just been venting out to me, and I needed that from someone, so I vented out to you. It's not your fault at all. And don't think that it is even if I can't read your mind. I'd be frustrated if I was able too. It'd be kind of cool."

"That would be cool," I agreed.

"I can't wait till you're ready to go into the dining hall and stuff like that," Jamie stated, "I'd be great to have you around us more often."

"I think that I'm ready now really," I told him.

"Are you sure," he questioned. "If you aren't really ready, then I'd understand. I don't want to pressure you into doing anything that you don't want too. I'd understand if you didn't want to, Wanda. If I was in the state you were in, I wouldn't want to. I couldn't believe that I made you come out her. I'm so sorry I did that, Wanda. I should have asked if you wanted to come with me in the first place. Please forgive me."

"Jamie, there is nothing to apologize for. If I didn't want to go out of my room, I wouldn't have done so. Thanks for bringing me down here," I stated.

"So what do you want to do now," he questioned.

"Let's go to the dining hall," I told him.

"Are you sure," he questioned.

"Positive," I answered him. I was going to do this no matter what. I wasn't going to bring myself down at all.

"Let's go," he stated as we walked out of the game room. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Jamie. If I wasn't ready, I wouldn't have suggested it," I told him. We just kept walking.

Once we reached the dining hall, he asked, "Ready?" I just nodded. We walked in then to see all of their heads turn toward us.


	25. Chapter 25

Jamie and I quickly went to go grab our food. We didn't say much, but we both knew how I felt. I felt so uncomfortable. I could feel everyone staring at my back. I didn't like it at all.

"What would you like to eat," Jamie asked. I could see that he was trying to act like everything for me. I appreciated it.

"I'll just take this roll," I answered picking up the smallest roll.

"You can't just have that, Wanda," Jamie stated. "You need to eat more than that."

"I'm not that hungry really," I said truthfully.

"You have to eat something," Jamie stated. "You've barely had anything for a whole week. Ian's suffering because of it. He tries to hide it, but I can see it."

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting, Jamie," I whispered. "I don't mean to; it's just hard on me right now."

"We all can see that," Jamie said. "I'm sorry that I brought it up. I didn't mean to upset you, really."

"It's okay, Jamie," I stated. "My emotions are just on high right now."

"It's okay, Wanda," Jamie said. "But it won't be okay if you don't get more food to eat." I grabbed another roll. "More." I grabbed some of the eggs that were out. "Better, but not there yet." I grabbed some more eggs. "That's good." I rolled my eyes at him. I wonder if he forgot that I was smaller than him and a female. I usually didn't eat this much anyway. I could bring the rest over to Ian if I can't eat it all. I'm sure that he would do that for me. I'd have to sneak it past Jamie though.

"Where are we sitting," I questioned when we faced everyone else. They were all staring at us, mainly me. I would too if I haven't seen one of them for a while.

"At our usual table silly," Jamie stated. Jeb and Jared were the only ones sitting at that table. I was a little surprised because more people when I sat there before. I wasn't going to ask about it though. I didn't want to be rude.

We walked over to the table, and everyone watched us (me) as we went. It was like we were in an exhibit, and they were just waiting us to do something. It also felt like it was the first day that I came here, but this time there are sympathetic looks instead of anger and resentment.

"Hello boys," Jamie said as we both sat down.

"Hello Jamie," Jeb greeted. "Good thing seeing you again, Wanda. I thought I would never see you leave the room, at least not this early."

"Hi Jeb, Jared," I stated.

"How are you doing, Wanda," Trudy asked as she sat down at our table.

"I'm living," I said truthfully.

"And that's a great thing," Jared stated.

"So how did they get you to come down," Jeb questioned.

"Ian and Melanie were arguing, so Wanda and I escaped the room," Jamie explained.

"I can see why you'd want to get out of there," Jared stated. We all nodded.

"Hey Wanda," Paige and Lilly greeted at the same time. They soon sat down at the table.

"Hi," I greeted back.

"We miss having you around in the kitchen, Wanda," Lilly stated.

"I miss you guys too," I said. I had missed being around them. We had a lot of fun conversations together.

"Hey guys," Kyle yelled when he reached our table. He must have not seen me because he looked a little taken aback by me sitting there. "Wanda."

"Hi Kyle," I greeted.

"How have you been," he asked.

"I've been okay," I stated. I was then engulfed in a hug. I soon found out who it was.

"I've missed you so much, Wanda. I couldn't believe that happened to you! I'm so so so sorry! I hope that you are okay. I don't want you to be depressed anymore. Please say you're okay," Sunny gushed.

"I'm fine, Sunny," I said while I put my arms around her. I helped her sit down while she hugged me.

"Girls," I heard Jared sighed. I glared at him.

"I'm going to tell Melanie you said that," I warned.

"You wouldn't dare," he stated.

"Watch me," I said while unlocking myself from Sunny. I was just about to run when I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"How are you feeling," Ian asked.

"Better now because you're here," I whispered.

"Wanda, you still haven't eaten," Jamie complained.

"I've been talking, unlike you," I snapped.

"Well stop talking and start eating," Jamie stated. I hate a couple bits and stopped. "Ha ha ha. Very funny. Now eat all of it." I did as I was told. Melanie came to sit by Jared while Ian made Jamie scoot over to sit by me. I did tell Melanie about what Jared did, and she didn't take it well in the very least. In the end, she moved Sunny over and sat by me.

"There you go, Jamie," I said as I handed the empty bowl over to him.

"Do you want more," he questioned. I shook my head. I felt stuffed really.

"Oh boy," Jeb whispered suddenly. We all turned to see what he was talking about.


	26. Chapter 26

We all turned to see what Jeb was talking about, and we found that Doc, Sharon and Maggie were heading our way. I didn't know what was going to happen, but in the past, it was never very good. I just hope that it wouldn't end up in a fight. I didn't want to fight with anyone.

"Hello everyone," Doc greeted. We all just stared at him. "How are you doing, Wanda?"

"I'm alright," I stated.

"We need to talk to you, Wanda," Maggie said uncomfortably.

"Can't you say it here," Jeb questioned.

"This is a girl talk kind of thing," Sharon retorted.

"I'm a girl, so can't I hear it," Melanie snapped.

"I'll be fine," I stated. "Where do you want to talk?"

"Come with us," Maggie said as she started walking out of the dining hall. I gave Ian a quick kiss then walked off after Maggie and Sharon. We didn't go too far down the hallway before we stopped. "Alright. We just want to apologize for how we acted before to you, and we also want to give you sympathy for losing your child. I know that I haven't lost mine, but I wouldn't ever know the pain that I would get if I did."

"I don't have a child, and I don't even know what it like being pregnant," Sharon stated. "But I do know what it's like to lose someone that you care for. I'm sorry for how I've acted before also."

"It's okay," I said. "You had every right to be angry at me really. I would have probably also if I were you. I wouldn't like if some alien invaded my planet and took my love ones from me, when I wasn't taken. I don't think that this kind of thing has ever happened before, which I'm glad that it has. I'm glad that I am able to spend every day with all of you. It's really interesting around here, especially compared to being up there. It's kind of robotic really."

"Is it that boring up there," Sharon questioned. I nodded. "I also wanted to ask you a question."

"Go on," I stated when she didn't continue.

"Would you like to help me with teaching," she asked.

"I would love to," I answered. I felt so honored that she would ask me to do this with her. It was a great opportunity to be able to get to know her. "What would I be teaching?"

"Well, I was thinking that you could be like a teacher assistant for all of the classes, and then you have your own class about history of your race," she suggested.

"That would be great," I agreed. It was so nice to be able to help out with this. I've always wanted to, but Sharon hasn't liked me really. I wonder what has changed for them to be having this conversation with me. I don't really mind it though.

We then walked back into the dining room. Everyone stared at me again. I wouldn't doubt if this happened for a couple days. It did when I was just starting to live her.

"What was that about," Ian demanded as he whispered in my ear. I could tell that he was worried about what had happened, and I would have been if he was in the spot I was in.

"I'm getting to be a teacher," I stated.

"That's great, Wanda," I said while giving me a hug.

"When do you want me to start, Sharon," I questioned.

"Whenever you feel that you're ready really," Sharon answered. "Just tell me a day beforehand, and then we can get situated with this." I nodded.

"What do you want to do now, Wanda," Jamie asked. I wouldn't doubt if he was going to exclude Melanie and Ian out of this. I would too if they were still arguing, but they seemed like they weren't.

"I don't really know," I answered. Just then, I felt a raindrop hit me. I looked up, and I could see a little more coming through.

"Alright, boys and girls. Get your mats together and let's get to the game room," Jeb commanded.

"Let's go Wanda," Ian stated as he stood up. I stood up too.

"It's nice to have it ran," I said randomly while we walked back to our room.

"Every once in a while, but not right now," Ian grumbled. "Are you sure that you can handle being around everyone."

"I'm sure, Ian," I stated. "But I do know dry hiding places if I do want to get away from everyone."

"I'd go with you," Ian said with confidence.

"I don't think that you'd be able to fit in the spot that I had in mind," I whispered to myself. He probably heard me.

"You're not going back to that hole, Wanda," Ian said with conviction. "You might be able to be in there, but it's dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I've been there a thousand times, Ian, and I've never been hurt," I disagreed.

"It's too small of a hole for you," he retorted.

"Correction, it's too small of a hole for Melanie's body, not Pet's body," I stated.

"You're still not going there without me," he grumbled in defeat. I took his hand in mine.

We soon reached our room, and unfortunately, it was starting to rain a little bit in there too. Ian grabbed the mattresses while I grabbed the blanket and pillows. We didn't bother with a pajamas because our clothes were our pjs. I didn't really care either. I didn't want to stay there any longer than I needed to if I was going to get rained on.

"Over here, Wanda," Jamie yelled as soon as he saw me as we walked into the room. Melanie and Jared were the closest to the door. I could see that Melanie's emotions were on high. I knew when I went through that, and Ian didn't like it always. Melanie's mood swings are worse than mine were.

We walked over to where Jamie was because I didn't think that Melanie wanted me near her. She wanted some more of Jared than anyone else.

"Jared made sure that she was closest to the door just in case of morning sickness, if she has any," Jamie explained. We quickly put our stuff down, and we were soon just sitting there talking.

"I want some shut eye, so everyone get some shut eye or kept their mouths shut," Jeb commanded. We heard a chorus of good nights.

"Good night, Wanda," Ian whispered to me as he put his arm around my waist.

"Good night, hon," I said while I yawned. I was more tired than I thought I guess. I soon drifted off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Before I start with the next chapter, I'd like to thank these people for reviewing my story.**

**Allyn Night**

**Betonalice87**

**Dancingchickie**

**dodgydophin181**

**Flowerfairy123**

**HOLLYZ**

**Japanesegirl388**

**IanandWandaOshea4**

**LiVeLoVeReAdTwIhOsTmAxRiDe**

**.**

**MaddieRose13**

**Nightlife's noon**

**..moon.135**

**piccolover22**

**Porsches As Bribes**

**RomanticSoul693**

**sutianneli**

**Taltoes**

**Team Iggy**

**V.A.-11**

**Vampwizard**

**Vanessa-Wolfe303**

**wolfgang6**

**xxVampgirl12xx**

**You can call me Lemon**

**I am so glad that you all review my story and that you love it. I get support from all of you, and I appreciate all the reviews that you give.**

**Now onto Chapter 27 of Changes!**

It's been about a month ago since I've lost the baby, and I've started teaching with Sharon. It was still hard at times to be around Melanie, but I put up an effort to not let it show to anyone, not even Ian. I should know better than to try and do it to Ian because he always catches me doing it. He's the only one though, so at least it isn't that bad.

"It's your turn, Wanda," Jeb said for the first time in months. I knew that he meant for me to play soccer, but I didn't feel like doing anything today. That was no excuse, but I didn't like playing soccer in this body at all. I knew that he was just trying to build up my stamina, but it didn't work sometimes.

"I'm coming," I sighed, putting down my shovel. I worked to distract myself from what happened. It still hurt to think about, but at least I was better.

"You shouldn't work so hard, Wanda," Jeb chided.

"I need to do it," I explained.

"You need a break too every now and then," he stated as we walked into the game room. "Alright, Wanda's captain along with Jamie."

"I want to be on Wanda's team though," he whined.

"Well, too bad," Jeb stated. "Now Wanda, pick someone."

"Ian," I suggested. I didn't really care who was going to be on my team really. I didn't want to play at all.

"Jared," Jamie stated.

"Sunny," I called.

"Kyle," he suggested.

"Lily."

"Aaron."

"Sharon."

"Paige."

"Jeb."

"Lacey."

"Hell yeah," Lacey called as she ran out to where Jamie was standing. We all rolled our eyes at her.

"Heidi," I called.

"Heath."

"Andy."

"Maggie."

"All right," Jeb stated. "Captains start off." Jamie and I walked towards the middle while everyone got into their places.

"You don't want to do this, do you," he questioned. I shook my head. "I'll go easy on you."

"Thanks," I said with a smile. He returned it. Then we started playing. It was a far game for the most part, and I tried to get out of it as much as possible. Jeb wouldn't let me pass by most of the time though. Sunny was doing great with soccer, and I could tell that she had been taught a little more from the last time she played. We actually ended up winning. That was the best part about it because they had the better strength, but we had the brains.

"You guys cheated," Kyle stated as we all walked out of the game room.

"No, we had your girlfriend," I disagreed as I put my arm around Sunny's shoulders. She giggled. "Brains is always better than bronze." Kyle gave her a quick kiss before heading off to the showers.

"We have to go up tonight to get some supplies," Sunny informed me. "Do you want to come with us. It'd be good for you."

"I don't know Sunny," I sighed as we walked towards my room. "I'd have to talk to Ian about it first."

"I already talked to him," I stated. "He said as long as you want to go, he'll go too."

"I guess it'd be good," I thought out loud. "I'll talk to him about it."

"It'd be good for you to get away from Melanie too," she whispered. "I know how much pain it brings you to see her like this. It'd be a good way to get away from the memories. She's not helping you; you're helping her. She doesn't know how much pain she brings you when you see her. You need to get away from it, Wanda. At least for a couple of days. Come with us."

"Who's all going," I questioned.

"Kyle, Aaron, Andy and me," she informed me.

"I'll talk to Ian about it," I sighed as I opened the door to my room. "I'll tell you later our decision." I walked into my room. I didn't have to wait for Ian long though because he was soon coming into the room.

"Hey sweetie," he said as he laid in the bed next to me. I put my arm over him and my head on his chest. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright," I answered. He sighed. It was always my answer, but he never pushed it anymore. I was relieved because of that fact. "Sunny talked to me today." I felt him tense up a little bit.

"What about," he questioned. I knew that he already knew what I was going to bring up.

"She said there was raid that we could go on," I stated. "Do you want to go with me?"

"Do you want to go with," he questioned.

"Yeah," I stated. Sunny was right. I needed to get out of here for a little bit. There was too much here that reminded me of the baby. I needed to get away from that.

"We'll go then," he stated. We started packing after that. After we were done, we headed out to meet Sunny and Kyle.

"Are you coming," Sunny asked once she saw us.

"Why do you think we have our bags," Ian questioned.

"Let's go," Kyle stated. We soon headed out to the outside world.


	28. Chapter 28

It's been a couple of weeks since we left the cave. I was starting to relax more and more from everything that was a memory of what could have been. I started enjoying myself also. We stayed at a hotel a couple of times, but we were mostly on the road; it was better that way for all of us.

"We should start raiding soon again," Kyle stated. Andy nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should go a little farther north," Sunny suggested.

"But if we do, we might miss the delivery date. Jared warned me that if I wasn't back by then that I would be in trouble, especially if Wanda was coming with," he complained.

"She'll be fine," I stated. Sunny nodded in agreement.

"And Jared would have to talk to me first before he'd be able to get to you," Ian agreed. I gave him a short kiss as Kyle came into a mall parking lot. "Be careful," he whispered as I got out with Sunny. I nodded before shutting the door. We walked into the mall, and the first thing we did was go to the clothing store. We all needed new clothes, so we just picked a handful, and then we went to the counter. After that, we went to the gaming store to get some new games. That's when we passed it, the baby store. I looked into it sadly, and Sunny noticed.

"Come on, Wanda," Sunny whispered as she grabbed my arms. "It's not worth it."

"I haven't gotten Melanie's child a gift though," I said as I started walking into the store. I looked around, taking everything in, everything that would have been. Sunny stayed with me, and then I caught sight of a teddy bear. It would have been perfect for my child. I took it in my arms, and I held it to me.

"Wanda," Sunny asked as she noticed I was close to tears.

"It's time to let go," I whispered.

"Wanda, you will never be able to let go of the loss of your baby," she sighed.

"I have to though," I stated. "For Ian, I have to."

"Ian still loves you, Wanda, and he wants to be there for you, but you aren't opening up to him like he would like. Let him in, Wanda, let him in." I walked towards the counter thinking as I bought the teddy bear. Sunny didn't say anything while I was in my thoughts as we went from store to store, me still holding the teddy bear.

When we were able to get enough supplies, and where we had too much to carry by ourselves, we walked back to the van. The doors opened up for us in the back, and then we went to the middle seats after we put everything away, except for the teddy bear.

"What's that," Kyle questioned as he noticed the teddy bear.

"It's my teddy bear," I answered. Ian looked me in the face, as if searching for something. "I got it because I thought of Ian James." He pulled me into his arms, and he held onto me as if he thought I was going to break down at any second, or as if he was going to.

"Let's go home," Andy stated, and then we started driving once again. We didn't make any stops, besides bathroom and switching driver's seat, on the way home, and we made it there within 2 days. When we got into the cave, everyone was running amok. We looked around to see if there was an emergency by all of the nervous faces, but there didn't seem to be.

"What's going on," Kyle questioned when he grabbed onto someone's arm. It was Lilly.

"Wanda, thank god you're here," Lilly sighed with desperation leaving her voice. "Melanie's having her baby, and she's been crying for you for at least an hour now." She grabbed my wrist as she promptly dragged me towards Doc's office.

"Get out," we heard Melanie scream. "Get out, and don't come back until she's here!" We soon saw Jared running down the hallway looking scared.

"Pregnant women in labor are scary," he explained before noticing me. He just threw me over his shoulder and started running down to Melanie.

"I said get out," she screamed when she saw Jared once again.

"It's okay, baby," he cooed as he put me down. "I brought Wanda."

"Wanda," she screamed at the top of her lungs as she held her hand out for me. "Wanda!"

"I'm here, Melanie," I said calmingly as I walked over to her. "Just take deep breaths. You wouldn't want to hurt your baby, now would you?" She shook her head as she started breathing again before grabbing her stomach in pain. I held out my hand, and she squeezed it as she rod over the contraction. After she was done, she pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you, Wanda," she cried.

"I missed you too, Mel," I replied, smiling at her. She gave me a smile before going through another contraction.

"Let's see how she's doing now," Doc stated as he checked on Melanie.

"It looks like you've been fully dialated, Melanie," Doc smiled. "It's time for you to push."

"Oh thank God," she cried before the next process in the step began.


	29. Chapter 29

On July 2nd of 2009 (_**AN:**_** I'm saying this because Host was published a year or two ago. Just go with it**), Krissy Wanderer Howe was born. Jared and Melanie were in awe of their little girl, and they were in love with her the moment Krissy opened her eyes. She was adored by everyone in the room really, but I still felt a pain to my heart as I remembered Krissy and Melanie were the lucky ones. I wasn't, and I wish that everything would have changed.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me, and I immediately knew that it was Ian. He still seemed to be able to know how I'm feeling, especially since Krissy has been born. I guess he wasn't the only one now, as both Kyle and Sunny picked up on it too along with Jamie. Melanie wouldn't look into it as she was so absorbed with Krissy, and I was just fine with that.

"How are you feeling," he questioned as he noticed that I was staring at Krissy once again. I always seemed to be doing it whenever I thought of the life that I could have had with Ian before the miscarriage.

"Sad, but healing," I whispered. He kissed me on the head. I had taken Sunny's advice about telling Ian my feelings more and opening up to him, and it's just brought us closer. There were times where we weren't doing as well, but we stuck through it all.

"Come on, Wanda," Sunny said as she ran over to me. "Let's play soccer." Ever since we've gotten back, Sunny and I have been working with each other to get better at playing the game, and now we were just like the big boys; everyone wanted us at our side.

"Sure," I smiled as I got up and played, not really knowing what life had planned for me, but I knew that when I had Ian with me, anything was possible.

**The End**

**That's the end of Changes. I hope that you guys have liked it. There's a website that I've created, and you can look at it. www .brokenfromthepast .webs .com (no spaces intended. Fanfic won't let us use links when we have them in our story for some reason). All of my story information is on there, and it's more in depth than on the summaries on my fanfiction, so if you'd like to check out some of my other stories, you can go on my website or my profile, whichever one you prefer.**

**Now, I do have some business with you though. I have created a poll, and it is currently up on my profile (I will tell you all different when I may have changed that fact, just so those who get this at a later time shall know). Anyways, it's about having a sequel to this story, if you should want one or not. I am letting you all decide, so take the poll!**

**Also, if you guys do decide for a sequel, it might be a while before I start it. One, I'd have to get an idea for it, and I've been thinking about ideas already just in case. Two, I have too many fanfic stories and I need to shorten the list up considerably since the last time I counted, I had nineteen stories started and only three of them done. I am working on it, but it's just going to have to take a little time. **

**And also thank you for reading Changes, and staying with it as much as I have stopped. Writer's blocks are the worst things ever! And I've had a few for this story and some of my other ones. Anyways, thank you, and I hope you all will have progress in your own fanfics.**


End file.
